The Lucifer's Endgame:- A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction
by Neil Idoyitshi
Summary: A prologue to Haise and his meeting with the quinx in Tokyo Ghoul:Re. A story of rage and psychological degradation that works as a retrogressive stimulation to his downfall bit by bit...
1. Chapter one: Remembrances

LUCIFER'S ENDGAME CHAPTER 1

Red...all he saw was red. His ecstasy knew no bounds. His eyes were flaring, his fingernails were encrusted with the sinful redness. He was in control not of his senses but of his carnage. He looks back to see a maiden with purple hair walking away. He inhales deeply taking in the last vestiges of her scent. He resumes his feeding. The silence yet unbroken is stirred by a crystal drop of salt that she sheds...

He wakes up panting. "It was a dream...a dream...Who was she? Why do i see her again", panted the white haired boy spasmodically. He turns on the lights , and looks outside his semi-penthouse deck. His scars gleam ever so subtly in the silver-scented moonlight.

He goes back inside to his attached kitchenette and pulls out a can of coffee. He smirks only to realize no known basis of shred of memory to his deamour. He looks out wistfully of the deck to see the Tokyo Tower standing silently with its omnipresent nocturnal gleam. His sleep has long vanished from his general perception. All he could think about , looking wide out at the oriental setting , was the purple haired maiden and her calm, bloodlust as well as endearing, but truely bewitching smile...

The dawn approaches as silently as the soft yet resounding taps of death. He is still standing at the precipce of the slightly jutting deck; beside him lies uncountable cans of coffee and a pad where he tried recreating her soft, delicate yet furious features but to vain all but her shoulder-cut purple bangs recreated to some extent. He gives up like he does everytime he dreams the same. His attention is disrupted by his regulation issue CCG alarm clock; which he chooses to deactivate by biometrics instead of vocal pitch recognition as he does mostly. He engageson a half hearted search of his cell only to find it underneath a bevy of novels by Takatsuki Sen. He felt a connection to the protagonists of her novels and associated with their pain without being able to remember exactly what he had undergone before his amnesia but a few strands of a recognition to a lone chair and white flashes...blinding white flashes... and burning red circles before his eyes. His scars gave testament to what ever gruesome tale lockes in the miniscule sectors of his brain he was now oblivious to. He dug up his cell in a sluggish, restrained manner to turn on the screen by CCG standard biometric protocol or as the techies christened the security very ironically as **STA** ndard **B** iometric **PRO** tocol **or just Stabpro.** He sighed yet again at this childish yet very apt misnoma. The firmware booted up partially in a quarter of a microsecond allowing him access to his personal space while simultaneously showning his 23 notificationdisplays from various co-workers in a slide ready stream beside the main display. As usual ignoring the yellowed ones his eyes roved straight for the single solitary blinking red mail which unlike most other days was actually present and blinking at regular intervals at the top of his panel. He brushed passed the yellowed ones making them dissapear and tapped once on the red rectangle. Immediately, after two consequtive verifications by stabpro the personal space firmware reverted into the CCG standard mainframe link. Atop all pictures and files lay a colour encoded assignment stating S+ rating and beginning with the standard CCG manifesto ..." WARNING:- CLASSIFIED INFO ONLY FOR INSPECTORS" addressed to Haise Sasaki...

-Neil Idoyitshi (DATED 29/05/2016)

 **Sooo, I'm kinda supposed to do an introduction at this point...**

 **Ummm...Im not that good with introduction nor farewells, so getting mu point straight I thank you dear readers for the attentionn**

 **Crap...that was too formal...argggh...dammit...**

 **Anyway...I'm Neil and I do look forward to any questions asked...I'll even feature a random question on my next chapters.**

 **Coming to business, ive got a very definite plot thats gonna be a ride for anyone who has watched the series or hasn't for that matter.**

 **Feel free to ask anything. Ciao.**

 **(Next update on 1 june 8 am IST) I'm quite punctual ( yeah right!)**


	2. Chapter two: New Habits

"Half", written in bolden typesetting was the name of this abomination. Haise skimmed down the report when his eyes caught fixated on the particular form of kagune that had been identified from the more recent victims was Rinkaku ; same as his own. Balanced on both the offensive and defense , with a regeneration factor surpassing most other kinds but brittle and heavy. The mission operative at the end of the file notified his probable presence at a chic coming-up auditorium 12 blocks west of Shibuya Main. Turning off the display with what may be regarded as excitement bordering nonchalance; Haise sighed deeply and lied down yet again on his bed looking up at the ceiling and its emptiness but only a lamp to show off as its grandeur. After what seemed ages to him but just a couple of minutes to the normal world , he got up his feet and walked towards the inconspicuous jet black cabinet. Upon opening all that could be seen were a tracksuit, a very spotless pair of running shoes and the same drab regulation sub-inspector clothes that he wore to work everyday. After a couple of leaps and pulls, donning the tracksuit with far from outmost grace; Haise pocketed his cell and keycard for the door. Walking five steps right and an inconsequential door apart he found himself in the corridor leading to the elevator. Like every other day he started off with a running start avoiding the contraption heading straight to the stairs with a sprint.

The air outside was refreshing; most office workers wouldn't be out for another hour or so. Haise sprinted for his regular running track stopping for nothing but a hurried stretching session. He loved the feeling of air blowing full on his face and the strange exhilaration found when persipration on his entire body reminded him of stamina after a ten mile jog around CCG habitation quarters. His cell beeped thrice in various kinds of pitch , to remind him to get ready for the day's grind. A few moments later Haise found himself clad in a white shirt and formals going through the rigours and intricacies of tying an elridge knot ; his favourite kind of tie knot.

It had been just three years since the CCG had taken him in , but to him it seemed like his entire life. The CCG prefecture main was situated a leisurely 20 minutes of walking distance which Haise religiously made it a conscious effort to endure with a book in his hands.

He was halfway to his destination when his cell rang ; instictively making him fumble with his open book to try to fish it out of his pockets. He could not afford to keep **her** waiting if he didn't want another Mado punch in his guts. Recounting his previous experiences with a grimace in the middle of his gut he quickly used his thumb to dismiss stabpro accepting the call in the same effort and answering," Good morning maaam...i mean...uh...um...".

A fatal mistake on his part. The voice on the other side had repeatedly forbidden him to call her maam. His words were greeted by an ice cold ," Haise...I will meet you shortly".

Haise stopped dead in his tracks and turned as white as a . Mado...Akira...m..m..Mado! -Neil Idoyitshi (dated 30/5/2016)

 **So, a shouout to #KelaneKarthikv8.4, my Betareader for sitting on his ass all day and complaining about his internet speeds. Yaay.**

 **Anyway, coming to business, my second Betareader, #insta_manager, I am aware that you are as busy as anything and yet thank you contribution that is giving that final push to publish.**

 **Also to you my dear reader, I'm shake you warmly by the hand. *Shake Shake* Okay, that came off creepy.**

 **Anyhoo...i gotta stop cause im rambling now...keep supporting.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via PM by doctor_what?**_

 _Q:- Details...man ...Details...just how do you...i mean...details?_

A:- ( _This barely classifies as a question tho😤_ ) **Anywhoo...if you're an avid watches of the anime or the manga , you'd be sure to perceive the flatout brilliant artstyle. And to put those in word is now mean job and can't really get the deserved honour if you're describing in the the writing style of any Joe,Tom and Moose... (Sorry, joe...Sorry,Tom...Sorry, Moose😈). So, just in all lucidity and without no intention to brag at all ( .Nyet), I consider my writing style to be a tribute to Ishida Sui on my part.**

 **So, keep asking guys...and I'll keep replying.**

 **P.S: This update came quite a bit before due time, but I can't say the same about latter updates following the same trend tho. Anyway...thanks again and keep**

 **(Next update on 2nd june 8am IST)**


	3. Chapter three: Velocity

The air seemed to turn into jelly. The resonations reverberated as if breaking multiple invisible barriers of mesh. His eyes widened; even his iris seemed to dialate. The fist was coming at him with an incredible uneartly force. His body seemed to churn whilenthe initial vibrations were felt by his gut; his mouth opened in reflex and his whole existence seemed to be hanging for dear life to adapt to the punch. His glasses fell of his nose with a silent clatter.

"Now, thats for the likes of you", said Mado with a flourish. Haise was leaned up against a wall too exasperated even to speak. "Haise...what do you call me?", said Akira in a piercing sweetness that could have stuck fear into hearts of steeled men. Haise had long sat down on the nearest seat to him. Instantaneously he replied, " Akira...only Akira..."; half mouthing the words. Akira nodded imperceptibly and performed a ninty degree turn on her heels and signalled Haise to follow her. "Hnngh", panted Haise for one last time before fumbling for his specs , straightning himself up and began with a sprint after her fiddling with his knot.

"I hope you've found another of my Mado punches thoroughly entertaining", exclaimed Akira with a twirl of her beadlined white bangs and trademarked sass like she always did when she was amused. Haise groaned and nodded his disapproval," How is it even possible that a normal punch from default inspector hurts so bad on an enhanced?".

"...enhanced often tend to think that they are any better from a normal human when that dont even have their kakukkan vents engaged", said a cool baritone from behind them. Mado stopped in her tracks and Haise turned pale as a sheet. Haise turned slowly, like a clockwork toy at the end of its stored up motion with movements getting heavier towards the end.

" A..a..aa..aaa...aaa..ARIMAsan? Wha...aa...aa t are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to ...i...mean fight nocturnal creatures or something-?",fumbled Haise. He was interjected by Arima pushing his halfmoon spectacles slightly up the curve of his nose. Arima replied," As a matter of fact I'm kind of sticking around a bit for my son's big day", nonchalantly. Haise's eyes widened, " Big day?"." Yes, were you not notified?", asked Arima with a slight sly sparkle at the corner of his eyes.

Haise flashbacked to when he had completely ignored the 22 yellowed notifications on his cell. Steam started coming out of his head trying to figure out what sort of abomination these people had in store from him. Akira chucked slightly while Arima let out a deep sigh. " CCG guidebook section 56 clause 3", said Arima in a tone that perceived his intent on getting it recited by Haise.

"Heh? Oh 56c3...ummm...oh yes...' Any rank two any above inspectors will be tested for quinque arrangement before a commitee and will be entitled to personal quinque aquisition'", recited Haise in a high and mighty manner and then it dawned upon him...

" Wait what?...im getting a personal quinque...?." -Neil Idoyitshi (DATED:-31/05/2016)

 **Okay, so that is definitely one punch I'd not be so eager to be on the recieving end of. So, a shoutout to lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013 for supporting me even though I'm still quite a novice.**

 **And to my dear readers I am definitely honoured by the amount of best wishes I've recieved. You guys are the best.**

 **And to my betaraders, I send my best wishes for the hardwork you guys put in in sitting pretty on your sweet asses. Especially to #KelaneKarthikv8.4, I especially liked the way you reset your ass after a few hours to scratch your worthless bum. You're fired man. (Love you man😗). And, to #insta_manager, please put in some time even though you're busy...i get it.**

 **God, I'm pathetic...and to my readers grossed out by my mentions on the noble mention of the veritable ass...I hope that even my worst nemesis doesn't a bunch like this.( No, I don't have an ass fetish...dirty boy😈)**

 **So, I've gotta restrain myself yet again cause I'm rambling yet again. Keep supporting and comments and suggestions are always welcome.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via Review by guest**_

 _ **Q:-On average how long is this fanfic going to be? Can't wait for more!...**_ A:- ( _Thanks for the awesome review really appreciate it_ ) **So, coming to your question, To be true even though i have a plot in mind I really have no idea how long this fanfiction in gonna be. *scratches head*.People say my writing style is too detailed😋. As far I can use my supernatural powers of general prediction...i see...i see...that six chapters have been written yet and more are coming at the average on one chapter per day. So, what i can reveal yet, is that chp 4 and 6 are gonna be a blast for you guys and the fifth chapter is quite the ride even though i do say myself. Hehe.**

 **So keep them views and reviews coming...i appreciate every single one and will try to feature any questions asked. So thanks yet again and keep supporting...**

 **Any and all questions, suggestions,criticisms are welcome and I'll to my best to get back to .**

 **P.S: Well, this update came pretty much on time ...so yeah...I'm becoming wierdly punctal... (Wait what?...Me? Punctual😜)**

 **( Next update on 3rd june 6:30 am IST)**


	4. Chapter four: Lucy

"Now, thats quite the reaction.. Haise", remarked Akira." After a solo takedown of two consequtive S rated ghouls in a day; and being honoured with the prestigious white wing award...thats the kind of flabbergasted expression we recieve when we try to offer you a personal quinque?", remarked Akira abscondingly. Haise found himself in a fix and looked at Arima once and then at Akira and repeated in endeavours as possessed. Arima extended his arm towards Haise in symbolic gesture of a handshake; took him by the hand and presented one of his fingercrushing handshakes dubbed the Arima-Apocalypse by whosoever had the misfortune of being fortunate enough. After a session of Haise trying his best to bite his lips to inhibit the pain from showing, he calmed down enough to ask Arima," So what do you guys have in mind?".

The duo looked at him with such a expression that said ," Honestly, he is hopeless in anything but combat...how on earth do i get this kid straightened up?"; That made him feel like he was just a foot tall under their gaze. They resumed their walk towards the elevator with Arima in tow; Arima promptly pressed G-15 ( Quinque R&D) and looked outside in a fixated gaze of the semi glass elevator which would dive underneath the ground in a few seconds. Haise kept shuffling his feet and fiddling with his tie. He had rolled up his sleeves of his arm length black shirt although the building was fully airconditioned. Akira noticed his distress and merely looked at him with the calm deamour mixed with a hint of coquettishness like she always used to. Haise caught her gaze and blinked his eyes twice before giving her one of his patented wide smiles. She promptly returned it with a slight giggle which complemented the elevator going subterra; and Arima steeled his gaze at the elevator display to probably get intimidated and descend faster.

A ping alerted them that they had reached their destination; and the trio started walking a long corridor and the end of which a mettalic door bearing the name QRD hovered into sight. The mettalic door opened on its own with a deafening clang and when the smog coming out of the room cleared ; came into view the eccentric Joushima Akatsuka a.k.a the Love Doctor. The reason to this name was markedly propoganda and presumption, but what cemented his nickname was his obsession with quinques which he supposedly named after his exes. He was an ex-con who had done time in jail on accords of killing a harmless female who turned out be a ghoul a year into that was pretty much socially acceptable and the CCG hired him partly as an apology and partly because of his skills. His ex-con background did give more legitimacy to the air of mysteriousness he seemed to have carved up in the CCG.

The Trio was greeted by Joushima with a hastened air of approval from underneath his luscious big moustache that seemed to cover his mouth in all entirely. The he pointed at Haise and said," You...you must be this "ice-kun" these bigshots have been pestering me to forge a quinque for...huh?. "Its Haise",said the wide eyed boy,"and please do drop the honorific", with another one of his patented smiles.

"Well, I've got a treat for you, ice-kun", said the man apparently unimpressed.

" Meet the worst of my exes...the neurotic...Lucy..." -Neil Idoyitshi (DATED- 31/05/2016)

 _"I'm a love doctor,_

 _I never went to doctor school_

 _I'm a love doctor_

 _I'll fix you up as good as new_

 _If you need love, I'd love to operate on you...~~~~~😱..."_

 **Ohkaaay, you guys are here already, is it time yet...ummm, sorry for the slight mishap over there . *Fails Epically at Smiling like Haise***

 **So, coming to business, (hey, thats my new catchphrase) how did you guys like my first OC Joushima Akatsuka? I'd say that the meet was quite on thin "ice".**

 **(Okay, that was pathetic,lame and totally me.😅) So a shoutout to my new friend and blackhole_called_anime for being my very first follower. (I hear you man, hear you...*sniff*) and to my very amicable and helpful mentor lifeisahiddenriddle yet again for being casually epic.**

 **And to my dearest reader for whom i have recieved 300+ views; which as a few may add is no number to brag about, but I'm sure as hell gonna cause i appreciate every single one of them. #Hatersbehatin... (kidding folks, love you😗**

 **And, a big round of applause to my betareader #KelaneKarthikv8.4 for actually reading the script. *Huge sarcastic round of feigned applause*😈 Thanks for that one view and an apology consisting of an AoT "notice me senpai meme"; you're the best...*Elongated dubious yaaaay***

 **And, Im pretty much gonna have to tie my hand back if i keep rambling like the hopeless dude I incidentally am.** **Keep supporting, and comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via Vocal Organs by my honourable Betareader #KelaneKarthikv8.4**_

 _ **Q:- Excuse me, what exactly is a betareader?**_ A:- ( _Another question I'd have replied with all the goodwill and love in the world if it wasn't asked after him fiddling with three chapters and nodding his head condesendingly each time in affirmative_ ) **Well, for the umpteenth time, An alpha reader or beta reader (also spelled alphareader / betareader, or shortened to alpha / beta), also pre-reader or critiquer, is a non-professional reader who reads a written work, generally fiction, with the intent of looking over the material to find and improve elements such as grammar and spelling, as well as suggestions to improve the story, its characters, or its setting. Beta reading is typically done before the story is released for public consumption. Beta readers are not explicitly proofreaders or editors, but can serve in that context. Elements highlighted by beta readers encompass things such as plot holes, problems with continuity, characterisation or believability; in fiction and non-fiction, the beta might also assist the author with fact-checking. (I borrowed this from the wiki even when I was berating him even in real life)**

 **R(reaction):- nods head condesendingly yet again and made me go** _ **batsh*t**_ **crazy.**

 **So keep them views and reviews coming...i appreciate every single one and will try to feature any questions asked. So thanks yet again and keep supporting...**

 **Any and all questions, suggestions,criticisms are welcome and I'll to my best to get back to .**

 **P.S:- Now, its scary at the amount of punctuality I've been showing lately...**

 **(Next update on 4th June 6am IST)**


	5. Chapter five: Eye

"Enhanced quinque steel alloy, double edged splitable core embodying the balance of a koukaku with the robust handling of a binkaku; a weight to defense ratio of 2:5 barely missing that sweet-spot of 1:4 which had to be compromised because the alloy could never keep up with your moves, ice-kun and a superb matte finish on the handle", ratteled off Joushima oblivious to Haise1 scanning around the room to get a glimpse of what this eccentric was rattling off about.

Arima walked menacingly up toward Joushima and said,"Does it cut?". This got on Joushima's nerves everytime leading him to lower his hunky stoop and fumble for his inhaler from the back pockets of his regulation lab coat. "C...c..cut?", he said with an expression as though the sky had fallen on his head, " She'll make little pasta strips of any abomination you put in front of him and even make salsa while she's at it. "Well it would be a shame if our top quinque developer had resorted to giving our inspectors salsa makers instead of...you know...quinques", came a very sarcastic reply from Arima.

Haise had long noticed an oblong white table which seemed to be floating on nothingness and a reddish black dual edged sword that looked like a combination between a japanese katana and an english reaper. He moved cautiously towards the table and Akira followed his noticed their advance and moved toward them leaving Joushima arguing with a warning poster. Haise gingerly put his right hand to its hilt and to his intense suprise an eye opened right in the middle of the sword following a mettalic creaseline. Akira did a little backstep and Arima leaned forward to look at the aberration. The eye seemed to be looking intently at the person closest to it at any given time and followed Arima's movements where ever he looked. Haise following Arima's example leaned a bit forward.

It blinked.

Haise sprang a little distance back while Arima started nodding his head almost imperceptibly. Joushima had realized a while back that there was no point arguing to a warning poster and joined the trio."Yes...isnt she pretty?",he asked to the genial medely present.

" ... ...pretty...na-uh", mused Akira to herself. "From when did quinques start having eyes that blinked and followed people in close proximity?", asked Haise. "Well, unfortunately we don't yet know everything about ghouls and their anatomy; and much less about liquid muscle a.k.a Kagune and while fusing this bad girl to the highest grade quinque steel one of her eyes from her original kagune still retained autonomous control.", said Joushima with a hint of defeat in his eyes."That won't be much of a problem, as it was breezed through all other control and quality tests the CCG prescribes", he added trying to do a failed imitation of Haise's smile.

"Well so lets take her for a spin at the traindome",said Arima. Joushima got flustered and said," I'll have it sent right away after making some personal grip adjustments", and took Haise's hand measurements; the bid them farewell as they moved back towards the elevator. He went back to his desk callibrating the grip and factors to Haise's palm,fist and grip measurements.

While the torso of the quinque lay on the oblong white table looking intently at Joushima as he worked.

Then it blinked. -Neil Idoyitshi (DATED:- 01/06/2016)

 **So, the plot deepens or as, a specific someone says intricates... Now, many of you would be saying that Mr Mado's quinque made out of Hinami's Father too had eyes, but let me point out that neither do they blink nor can they stare at people.**

 **Wow, I actually used the author's note of an explanation...**

 **So, a shoutout to all you readers and your unwavering support and yet again to lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for their expectations that I sincierly hope i can sutpass.**

 **And, on a different note, my "probable" oneshot about Rize had been uploaded in a moment of weakness on 8:15 pm IST, albiet, quite a serious read, Its bound not to dissapoint. So, head over and check it out if you haven't already...**

 **And, to my psychotic betareader #Kelanekarthikv8.4, please continue the great work youve been doing for both prose and the literature spheres by sitting quack on your ass once more. And, to #insta_manager, I haven't heard from you much...so, I hope youre doing well tho.**

 **As reusing my stat lines yet again,** **Im pretty much gonna have to tie my hand back if i keep rambling like the hopeless dude I actually am.** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via PM by animaniac**_

Q:- _Why is Haise so badass in such a cute sense...? Keep up the good work. Can't wait..._ A:- ( _Well, thanks for the kind words and pep talk...really appreciated it_ ) _**Well , all I can say is that, his good looking traits are inherent...pretty much like me...**_ #THUGLIFE😎

 **So, an announcement, I generally don't upload on weekends so see you on monday 7th june. Though i might write oneshots if inspiration strikes me. Ciao.**

 **Ps: Now, this one came a slight bit late; but led me to believe im not possessed.**

 _ **(Next update on 7th june 6 am IST)**_


	6. Chapter six: Flush

Haise could feel the emotionless stare of the singular eye even when the elevator doors had closed and they were nearing the lobby floor. The overbearing silence of the elevator was broken my the ping of the doors notifying them that their floor had arrived.

The trio stepped out of the doors and took on a demarcated path towards the exit, when Arima's cell beeped. Promptly, he put his hand into his breastpocket taking out his cell in what seemed a well practised endeavor consisting of a 360 degree palmspin while expertly stopping it in mid-rotation and effectively bypassing stabpro and booting straight into mainframe notifications. He was clearly displeased with what he say and expressed it very uneloquently bu pushing his ever-sliding frames up the curve of his nose again and sighing softly.

"Well", he said,"It seems that management needs me very urgently at the moment". "I'm sorry son I might not be present at your commitee trails", said Arima looking piercedly at Haise, but his face betrayed no shred of emotion. Haise smiled at him and said,"Its alright Da- Arimasan, you can always see it on records", hoping that the former hadn't caught the little slip of his. Arima nodded once at Haise and then again Akira who promptly bade him farewell while suppressing a slight sly smile which she directed at Haise once Arima had moved away considerably from them.

"Still can't call him dad , can you?", said Akira said suppressing another of her sly giggles. Haise got flustered and blew his cheeks in protest. " I'd call you Mom, if i could", he said and quickly added ," I don't mean that you're old...or something...i mean...you know...moral support...dont hit me please...", seeing her eyes widen; but then his voice trailed off when he saw her breaking off to the rhythmic, stupefying laughter of hers.

"What's so funny?", he asked in protest. Akira whimsically and playfully replied "Silly boy. Now, lets not brood on your mom and dad complexes and put a zip on those feet. Believe me you don't want to be late cause the commitee is still waiting". Akira started off on a jog by herself leaving Haise in a haste and mumbling," I don't have a mom neither a dad complex"; and then Haise ran after her and caught upto her in a few seconds out of the CCG main and started off on the 15 minute walk to the traindome together, as if without a care in life...

There was quite a hubhub regarding the commitee trails of the first enhanced ever to me made into an inspector. Inspite the whole affair being quite above the classified level of the general plebian, there seemed to be quite a respectably sized crowd composed entirely out of Rank two and above personnel. Even the chairman from Hq was being streamed by live telecast of this historic event as they called it in circle.

Haise was perspirating all over, he knew all 127 different manoeuvres to restrain a ghoul of any make and class, but a performing infront of a eager crowd was definitely not his cup of tea. The floodlights lit one after the other in a sort of an optical symphony in performance.

Haise could see his quinque elevated in a podium in the middle of the indoor stadium prepped for aquisition seperated from the rest of the stage by a moat that couldn't be jumped by a normal human.

Haise readied his stance anticipating the whirlwind of trials ahead and rolled up his sleeves. The timer counted t-15 in front of him. His cell beeped from the bench beside him which he had kept it on. Oweing to a message being in a secure boot; Haise rasped the word release hoping to bypass stabpro by vocal sequencing.

Promptly, a message from Arima flashed, "Partial kakukkan release phases ranging 5 and 4, Best of luck son".

Haise had, but a moment to smile to himself, before the timer struck zero and right eye flushed with RC cells...-Neil Idoyitshi (DATED:01/07/2016)

 **So, its probably my seventh time I began a chapter with 'so' again... You guys missed me right? You did...didn't you...you kawaii naughty tsundere..?! ( The creepiest authors note goes to...* shoves it outside window*)**

 **I hope you guys are geared for chapter seven cause its gonna be legen-waitforit-dairy... ...legendary... (Not quoting the awesomest guy on the face of the planet...Barney Stinson😈)**

 **Well, Im tired like a...you know...thing...could be a dog..(I wonder😅). The large pizzas did quite a number on me and I'm pretty much convinced yet again that Dominos is Illuminati.**

 **And for the shoutouts, I very enthusiastic but extremely hoarse one to lifeisahiddenriddle the most amazing mentor and support one could hope to have on and Van Huesen for getting me an amazing date (yeah, the aparrel line).**

 **And, to my beloved, neurotic betareader #Kelanekarthikv8.4, a fully normal, repeat, NORMAL applause... for dropping some bucks for coke and an nerveracking time together while I listened to his ...ahem...** _ **girl troubles**_ **... (I couldn't be more disreet than this)...and to my second betareader #insta_manager who seems to have disintegrated into a medely of sub-atomic particles; I hope that you've found peace in whichever dimention you are in... ( Seriously though, I hope you're okay😯).**

 _ **Now reusing the holy words of the Matthews 16:3,**_ " **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"... (I know this isn't the verse and hopenI didn't hurt any religious sentiments.*Phew*)**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via PM by Otacosama**_

 _Q:-_ _ **Brudda...What anime yoosa watching? Love your fu...I mean. ..fanfiction...**_

 _A:-(_ _ **Fu? Like in Kung-fu...I know...lame; seriously though RIP English man and thanks...i guess**_ _)_ **Well, as of the moment I'm watching quite a lot of animes like...Naruto, Inuyasha, Gintama, HunterxHunter and IS Infinite Stratos to name a few...I someone asks me to say which was the best ( according to my limited knowledge...jeez man...this one got me in a sweat even more than the sentiments gag) was HxH...I absolutely loved how likable the emcee Gon and Killua could be and at the same time not endearing of tought to put on with their nice guy attitude.(Brudda...haha)**

 **So keep them views and reviews coming...i appreciate every single one and will try to feature any questions asked. So thanks yet again and keep supporting...**

 **P.S. Im punctual again...spooky...**

 **( Next update on 8th June 6am IST)**


	7. Chapter seven: Clarity

It was always the same moment of clarity, one that came before his rage. A stupendous moment when something dawned upon him only to be taken away by the next, fuelling his rage over the top once again. His mind was his own but it also belonged to someone else. The voice called for him; reasoned with him and shut him down. He had trained himself to blocking its advances but still a lingering hoarse whisper reigned in his head. He gave a final growl like that of an animal who was going to fall to the will that its master imposed on him and looked out at the vast, new world.

Haise bent down slightly , with his hands almost parallel to the ground and burst off into dizzying speed towards the moat and his quinque suspended at the center. Leaping above kagune imitation projectiles and with a last dodge likened to a dance move surpassing any human street dancer consisting of a three level spin by his feet, head and palms respectively; Haise used his inertia to propel himself over the moat grasping the hilt of Lucy in the process.

The eye closed all this while, opened and took notice of Haise holding it, then it fixated on his one eyed kakukkan with what looked like a sparke of amusement in it. Haise not noticing all these miniscule details and focussing other important matters, like the little piece of land descending into the moat, steeled his calves infusing some RC cells into it and leapt onto the precipice of the land sourrounding it. Planting the edge of Lucy into the ground he wiped off his forehead and and surveyed what he had to do next; a slippery pole with a target had been prepared which he had to reach the top and decapitate a dummy. Haise, grasping Lucy tightly started off at inhuman speed and used the slide of the pole to give him some extra metres and expertly reversed his body weight and used his feet to decapitate the dummy while gravity did the necessary.

Back on level ground he was faced with his last labour to surpass; hundreds of spikes rose on the yet sober green grass and he had to reach his ending point whilst doging a higher firing rate of kagune projectiles. His right iris seemed to grow reddened like a superheated charcoal ember and all that remained for the spectators to see was only a trail of bloodred where his right eye once stood while Haise sped off to his endpoint at speed indescribable and graspable by the naked eye.

The shutters of the endramp descended slowly blinding out the volley of applause outside when Haise splashed some water on his face and convelted the contour lines of his face in hopes of his RC cells reverse flushing. Lucy lay across the standard bench looking at Haise and his antics. When it finally happened; Haise felt a release of RC cells from his eyes and the side effects of his body going limp for a moment. As his RC cells flooded from his eyes and the whiteness returned; in an unguarded moment the voice inside his head said "Bravo" at the exact moment Akira burst through the door and this left him wondering whether he was merely hallucinating.

Akira clapped her hands and congratulated him once againon his quinque aquisition." The board members had the time of their life", she said." You broke all CCG records by leaps and bounds".

A group of techies invited themselves in and took Lucy with them for safekeeping and exited with merely a coordinated bow. Akira took Haise's hand and said," The German Commissioner chief wants to meet you", and started pulling a very suprised Haise along with her.

Using one hand for futile efforts to roll back his sleeves, the weight of the matter dawned upon him and he said wide eyed," You mean the legendary Adam Geheren is here?...".

-Neil Idoyitshi (DATED:-02/06/2016)

 **Okay, so beginning on a sad note this time, I am terribly ill and sleep deprived and don't know if I can be publishing each day...**

 **So, I'll be keeping this Author's note terribly short and to the point. I very dearly appreciate the wishes of all my dear readers and my mentors unwavering support.**

 **And to my betareader #KelaneKarthikv8.4, I actually deeply understand the sort of trauma you're facing and hope you can get well soon.**

 **For all interested, Im facing a 101.3° F fever and am quite bedridden. And, answering no questions might just be what the doctor ordered for once...(I known that was plain sad).**

 **But, keep supporting like you've done till now; as always all reviews, criticisms and questions are welcomed and I hope i get well soon enough to reply to them.**

 **(Next update on 10th june 2016 at 6am IST tentatively)**


	8. Chapter eight: Unlock

Opening the teak pannelled door of the posh 26th floor vistors office, meant for only the delegates of CCG visiting from foreign countries, Haise peeped in cautiously.

He had heard rumours of this man, ones that were not so pleasing to the masses. The man was a paperwork legend and was said to have handled the entire German bureau for a month my his bare hands.A strain of pathos was arising from the bowels of the room which Haise instictively recognised as Beethovens Fifth. Haise was an enormous patron of his tunes; and hearing the same play in the room of the German Chairman lightened his mood up a notch. "Perhaps, he isn't so bad after all, he mused to himself", as he went through the motions of knocking on the inner partition of the door and letting himself in.

What he saw, was to plague him till kingdom come... , he saw the German director sitting on his chair, in all his glory without nothing but a hawaiian patterned bermuda-style pants, like a boss...

Haise promptly takes a 90 degree turn, and tried walking away praying to the Lord, Devil and Harry Houdini, that the german didn't notice him; when he was stopped my a familiar baritone which he recognised as Arima's. Leaning right, he say the man by the side of the bookshelf covered almost in entirity by the door. "Haise, do close the door and come inside the office.", ordered the voice with his casual firmness for a second time.

Haise's mind promptly interpreted the order that came the second time, as he was busy thinking why Arima would be there with the German in all his glory; and awkwardly let himself in whilst scratching his head and complaning about something he forgot.

His explanation was interrupted by the towering German rising to his full height of 6"7 and his bermuda proudly fluttering in the air like his homeland's flag. The grim expression of the German suddenly warped to a big genial laugh and he said," So, dis iz your 'nice-kun' was it?".

"I've heard a lot aboot you", he continued," And dis day i Finally see you in motion...bravo,bravo". Haise gave him one of his patented smiles, though slightly awkwardly, to which the director give one of his ear-to-ear smiles showing his spotless white teeth.

"Now off you go, and celebrate", said the director dismissing him," I look forward to meeting to when I'm not dis busy", throwing a file towards Arima to further punctuate his statement. Arima expertly caught it and started looking at it; and Haise bid them both farewell and endeavoured to move out of the door. When, the director shouted in his native tongue,

"Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?,Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind?;Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm?,Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm?.[1]"

Something inside Haise instictively replied,"Keine, aber der Wind und die Untoten Nebel, verlassen mit Raben in das Land davontragen kann[2] ."as he went of of the door. Arima looked at Haise for a moment and looked back to his file while ; the Chairman was duly impressed and had a sly smile about his face...

His sudden recollection of German caused the voice inside Haise to drone,"Sie nicht, mich zu löschen [3]...". -Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED:-03/06/2016)

 _ **Geman isnt exactly my strong suit, so feel free to set me right, Rather i Implore you to...😅 Translations are for the meanings I meant to convey...so if im wrong don't take it otherwise...**_

Translations...:- [1]Who rides, so late, through night and wind?,Is it the father with his child?,He who holds the boy well in his arm?,He holds him safely, he keeps him warm?.

[2] Nothing, but the wind and the undead fog, but the ravens as angels disguised as guides to the promised land.

[3] Don't erase me...

 **So, now that I'm kinda well; here I present to you the the german commisioner on all fours... PANTSU STYLE. (And you thought I'd be little less delusional owing to illnes...xd).**

 **Okay, so an offical no-shit shoutout to my betareader #KelaneKarthikv8.4 whose phone was formatted due to my ineptitude and my neurotic laptop. (He told me that he'll reap my soul..*help*) And I hereby, attach the sincere (sic) apology... (Big words...*gasps for air*) and like always to the people who I consider to be the driving force behind me on ; lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for being casually awesome as always.**

 **And, as the great Muhammad Ali's greatest quote goes** " **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"... (Rest In Peace)...**

 **-But Neil, you'd say, he never said this in the most yandere voice you manage, while I go all Donald Trump on a minority every tuesday... (Okay, hurting almost every religious,ethic, communal and personal sentiments that was a new high up my scale...and was hands-down pathetic *facepalm*)**

 **Okay, I've gotta stop repeating okay a thousand times and get a hold of myself ( with ropes and duck tape most probably) and do stop with my rambling...**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via PM by BowtieSenpai**_

Q:- _Hey, Neil...whose... (ahem..don't...I dont wanna... write this...noooo tsukuyama...noo) (let's call them) flair (phew...political correctness...Hellyeah)do you prefer the most in the series...?_

A:- ( _That was probably the hardest time I had writing a question man...I hate myself now) Well, being the very pure and chaste young itellectual mind with no idea whatsoever about your query ; I'd ask you to ask such question in other for- damn this...*tears motivational hitler poster* Rize...rize...rizerizerize...hellyea...*pants like a dog*_

 **So keep them views and reviews coming..guess,)...i appreciate every single one and will try to feature any questions asked. So thanks yet again and keep supporting...(even though I'm unmasked for the two-bit nutjob I am...*sniff*)**

 **P.S:- I am quite a bit better right now; but I could only manage one chapter in this timeframe and my stock has now reached a dangerous new low...but never fear...I'll see this story to the end. Well, this update came half an hour early.. ...so yaaaay me...i guess**

 **(Next update on 12 june 5:30 am IST)**


	9. Chapter nine: Resurgence

"Bang", came another mettalic noise from the regulation shower room locker as Haise once again. He did not know what his cause of anger was; but he knew that he had to get rid of it onto something. "Bang"; He knew that he was amesiac but still he felt necessary to quell his anger and kept on continuing the same crazed manouvers."Bang, Bang,Bang"; He kicked with each of his later kicks preceeding the earlier one my a huge margin."Bang, Bang, KaBaam"; He shook his head violently at not being able to remember how he knew the language but all its applications, pronunciations and even the name and authors of books he didn't know about an hour ago when his last kick was punctuated by a satisfying dent in the mid-lower panel of his locker and a hinge coming off resulting in the messed up contents of his duffel bag stored haphazardly to be spread hither on the changing room floor. His troubles seemed to rise a few notches as he cursed his luck for causing the mess before he noticed a book emblazoned with the Tokyo Council Library insignia and suddenly remembered the return date to be on that very day. Unnoticed to him, the voice in his head suddenly quitened down and as if in a flash his troubles seemed to have evaporated.

He opened the book last marked by one of his own CCG identity card; the cheap looking ones he was supposed to provide if a civillian asked him to; that told him that he had quite some reading to do before he would even reach the climax, much less finish the deeply, he sat in the longbench closest to him and degectedly opened a page a skimmed till his eyes fixated on one fleeting line.

His whole face turned hot and his palpitations increased; not even bothering to take his coat, he ran straight out of the CCG main office from infront of a smiling Akira whose expression changed drastically as he went by her side. With the book in his hand, he ran with all his might hastily opening the top two buttons of his spotless white shirt and loosed his tie to the point where it hung precariously. He did not stop until he reached a very particular bridge and looked out to the omnipresent traffic. Then, he cried...he cried not of sadness but of his own ineptitude at tugging at his memories and barely clawing at them.

From, the corner of his eye he could see Akira running up the sidewalk and waving at him; he sat down huddled with his back at one side of the bridge and wiped his tears while sniffing all the while. He saw her eyes very clearly this time, like the most azure calm crystals ignited with a temptestous fury as ingatious as the seething red fury of dying embers but what did not consume the tranquillity of the former. He saw he lithe frame running up the same sidewalk that Akira was at the moment and he saw her panting ...and shouting out his name...his name...what was it... He felt his lower lip curling in pain and a laugh creeping up his countenance instinctively while he did not understand the reason behind it but his dastardly memories cut to the scene where she twirled her face with the crystalline drops of rain plotting her immediate course and he remembered watching the seen from the very spot where he seemed to have once laid down...where his lower lip curled into a ghost of a smile...

Akira was climbing up the stairs at what seemed ages to him; but when she reached where he sat he wiped his tears and stood up and smiled wistfully, he ruffled up his hair when Akira asked him how he was feeling and he walked away into the twilight road while the book lay open at a chapter title which sly procliamed..."Petrichor", with a quote in italics...

"- she waits under the two arches of pain in love; she waits while her purple hair glistening under its shadows"...- Neil Idoyitshi(DATED:-08/06/2016)

 **I'm literally weeping my floor wet not cause of the emotion in my chapter; but I have officially no more chapters in my store.😭**

 **On another note, I am sure to get some free time tomorrow , so hope is not yet fully lost my valiant pedophi- I mean readers.**

 **So, I'm keeping this note consise for a change and ask your views on a more sensitive topic; lately I have got many a request for a Flashback from many distinguished selfstyled experts; who proudly call themselves so...**

 **So, for a change I ask a question to you my fellow reader...That would it slander my narrative to make chp 10 a flashback?**

 **Answers are welcome...rather I IMPLORE you to do the same.**

 **Oh, and silly me, I forgot doing the shoutouts, OKAY, here's to lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for being immensely supportive and to my betareader #KelaneKarthikv8.4 for not reaping my soul.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via PM by OrderofH**_

Q: _I dare you to write a TG (ahem..you get me)... (?) (Hope the question marks give it question status)_

A: _(My dear sir, I understand your passion for 2d anime artwork and even the presice zones of your not so fillial affections and so I'll only ask you to re-) *tears motivational Hitler poster*_ _ **Another place,another time,another name... Ao3 perhaps?**_

 **So like always my signature lines...,** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"**

 **P.S.: Well I was supposed to update on sunday, but since I don't upload on weekends as a rule; here I am 24 hours late...Sorry**

 **(Next update 15 june 5:30 am IST)**


	10. Chapter ten: Repeat

Time seems to move at a different pace in a hospital lounge. The silent solitude and the whispered words seems to ring with a shriller tone than the five year old compressor of the air conditioner uttering his same e-flat tone as religiously as it did when it was installed. This lounge was not a posh one; a few seats and a zoomed artwork of bacterium adorns its otherwise bland walls. Three people sparsely populate this seeming nothingness. One with folded arms, one massaging his forehead temples and the last one with his spectacles illuminated by the blue light of his laptop seemed to be running an unfazed amount of code reflected on his thin half moon spectacles.

A phone call rings and a receptionist apparates at the desk out of this marrowed nothingness. The man on the laptop looked up along with the the short lenght cut figure which reveals herself as a woman with pearl white hair with a Norwegian style brain running along the circumference of her scalp. The receptionist looks once at the man with the specs and then at the one with folded arms; while the white haired woman looks at her. Her face betrayed a touch of caution mixed with longing. The man with folded arms looked at her and then convoluted his face into a grimace of hatred which she supposedly does not take notice of.

The receptionist puts down the phone. The tension in the room reaches electronic proportions but still no one utters a sound. She looks at the man in the half moon spectacles and says-"Kureo, your girl lives, the project was a success; her RC cells have reached phenomenal quantities".

The woman surges forward with a burst of speed which may only be attributed to the longing of a mother and asks the receptionist with tears in her eyes, "when can I see her...?...tell me?". The man rose gradually with a menacing smirk on his face,"What sort of a fake mother are you Kasuka? You gave up your first born for the programme and now you shed tears after subjecting her to infernal torture? Don't you dare shed those fake tears infront of me...I despise you Kasuka...I loathe you more than the monster you made your newborn into".

"Now",he continued," Don't you dare give me that horsecrap about humanity and sacrifice, because the way I see it, both of you have no right to call her your daughter".

Kureo cleared his throat and interjected," I think that a person who owes his life to the former has no right to accuse her to be a monster, because I will not hesitate a second before taking the very shitstain of a life that Kasuka had once had pity to". The man with crossed arms adjusted his coat showing a steampunk pocketwatch that was visible for only a second before he tugged his white waistcoat back in again.

He sat down again and took out a enamelled pipe and promptly lit it again with a prodigal show of his flair and his marked disgust at the couple. The elevator light turned green as if on cue and down came a glass stretcher with a baby looking angelic in every aspect but her eyes that were blacker that bottomless pits and with bled continuously with a single red speck adorning the center like an island inside hellfire; her eyes seemed fixated on her mother with a gleam of what could be at most be described as a kind of twisted infancy well worthy the first rung of hell-Limbo.

The nurse handed the infant to Kasuka who looked as if her soul had been twisted into thousand knots and each was convolting a sense of outmost horror and self repentence; the infant turned her head towards her mother and smiled.

She smiled with bleeding eyes full of joy...- Neil Idoyitshi( DATED 14/06/2016)

 **Damn, I'm getting goosebumps everytime I'm seeing a baby now. Oh, and as a matter of fact I wrote this in a hospital lounge itself,😱**

 **Anyway, the manga most probably did not specify what Akira's mother was and nor did it specify how she died; so here I am trying to fill the blanks. (Okay edit[15/06/2106]: It actually did, but I wasn't sane enough to notice...all Akane references have been turned to Kasuka.) ( Shoutout yet again to lifeisahiddenriddle for the heads up...)**

 **So, an enormous shoutout to my fellow readers for whom I've reached 1.1k hits. (I hate decimals now).😅 And to my most recent guest reviewer janetkristi14 for your very kind words of support. And to my biggest guide and mentor lifeisahiddenriddle and most of all to my little brother, Jsho, who I guess is 5 hours old as I'm writing this... ( and no, this piece was definitely not inspired by him you sadist).😡**

 **And, just as a footnote I was supposed to make the flashback in ballad form, but somehow, I felt that this would be more apt. To those dissapointed, next time perhaps?.**

 **To anyone interested in being a bonafide douche and asking me about dated and stuff, I'll be very gracious and give you an approximation that these flasback occurrences where probably around 35 years before The original tokyo ghoul series and I'll attach a spoiler that Kureo's first daughter isn't Akira.**

 **So quoting from Othello,""Keepth supp'rting liketh thee guys hav't been doing all this while. and comments, reviews,questions and suggestions art at each moment welcometh"... (All hail Shakespeare😅)**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by RandomTampon**_

Q:- _How many chapters will you be dedicating to this flashback of yours?_ A:- _**(I cannot unsee that name.😱😱Anyway, you just spared me the trouble of another paragraph for explanations, so kudos.)**_ _Okay, so this isn't gonna be a flashback per se but, it's gonna be an alternating narrative between past events and the present. And so, Im going to be jumping from one timelime to another the moment the story over there stars getting tense just to tease you guys. ( Love you lots😗). And at the moment you guys can expect a few chapters of my "past" narrative and then I switch back to see what our poor delutional Ka-oops ...I mean Haise is doing. (Close shave😖)._

 **So keep dem views, questions and suggestions coming this else Tsukuyama gonna go all...you know...tsukuyama on you i guess...haha.. (Stop staring...that wasn't lame) .**

 **P.S.:- So, did manage writing a chapter...hooray...and I've thought of a new trick to make you guys apeshit on me every other day...what more can i ask for? I'm fabulous...dawg. ( Somebody punch me...I'm possessed). Anyway...hope o can do the same for the next chapters too...**

 **(Next update on 17 June 5:30 am IST)**


	11. Chapter eleven: Repeat II

"Inconsolable madness, a shrill cry that reaches out to the very heavens irrepentant of its selfish sins...a mother trapped in the void to where her loyalties lie...and innocence bred on pure hellpain. Even demons shall cry tears of blood...angels will weep with a stake to their heart. Innocence and myraid experiences decimated on grounds of hope to humanity", the towering man with the white waistcoat continued with his condesending tone in the livingroom," I find it amusing that how on your conscience could you let your own child suffer? I was up against this abomination you made from day zero of Project Maiden. Now, you come to me when she cannot process human food?". The man let out a smirk of marked taunt mixed with self bit her lips and dug her nails into Kureo's hand on which it lay as some form of consolation to which Kureo was unfazed with his steely gaze fixated on the man sitting with his legs spread in their apartment devan.

"You think you're a patriot right? It is my strong belief that if you were not warned of her not being able to ingest normal food once she is fed; I don't think you'd even have spared a second to cut chunks of your own body and feed it to her. Actually,being a betting man myself, I'd say you'd do it with a smile on your face", the man said dejectedly infront of the crazed couple and the crying infant unbeknownst of the sustenance she required was human.

Kureo stood up with clenched fists knowing that his situation was bordering on irrevocable and asked Katsuka to stop trembling. He bowed slightly knowing full well of his adversary's reaction and said,"Please...". "You had a mother once...step into her shoes for a moment and try to grasp what Katsuka is going through."

The expression of the man changed from slightly amused to see this side of Kureo that he had never seen before to one of abject rage with feigned laughter when Kureo mention his mother. The man sat upright," My mother did not kill me", he said while looking at Katsuka pronouncing each syllable as if it were daggers that he was embellishing on her chest. "She was killed by one of these abominations you so dearly hold in your hand...".

A drop of blood fell from Katsuka's lower lip on the right cheek of the infant she was hold so precariously in her hands. The infact stopped wailing and a viel of silence descended on the group when it seemed to be smelling it deeply as if salvation itself was in its very reach.

The man smirked and let out a heavy sigh and declared that he would be taking back the baby back to headquarters as a failed experiment. He rose up from his seat and placed the baby in her cot and started towards their door. Katsuka tried making a weak lunge for it fuelled by her emotional distraughness was stopped by Kureo as the man exited without even a moment for Katsuka to say goodbye to her child.

Katsuka sat down on the couch, her face devoid of emotion. While, Kureo went out to the balcony and sat on the deckchairs while the wind blew softly on his face; and his white hair ruffled gently.

Katsuka came to the balcony afted what seemed an eternity with two opal vials with dark green liquid in then. Both of them acknowledged a knowing glance before unstoppering the cork.

Suddenly as if on cue at the point where they were asynchonous in putting the vials to their lips. Their PM rung with a notification which they both percieved as photos of their dead infant. Kureo could not bear but look at the pictures one last time...

There she lay with a smile on her face her mouth bathed in blood. Kureo muffled a cry before realizing that the blood was not of her own ...The second picture showed a bloody bowl and a stained red suit that the couple instinctively realized as belonging to only one man.

Attached was a short message,

" I can never forget the day when I fell in love with you Katsuka...nor can I forget the day when I passionately tried to protect your daughter...my daughter. Let me repay my own weakness and the tears I costed you...acknowledge the very last wish of a dying man and never feed yourselves to her. Keep her happy...

P.S.:- I fed her with a smile on my face..."

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 15/06 /2016)

 **Okay, so now thats quite the development. ..wont you say? (Smirk and squirm all you want...Bwahahaha😈)**

 **So, coming to business, by firstly, stating that I haven't said the business phrase for quite a long time, and secondly, a shoutout to my most primodal readers who have been bearing the brunt of my updates and supporting me on very shoddy social media site that begins with W and ends with P, to them I am eternally grateful. Then, another one to lifeisahiddenriddle who rectified the name of Akira's mom and proved himself to be casually awesome yet again, and the final and greatest shoutout to my readers for whom writing has become a very part of my day and the enjoyment factor of playing with sober words and not-so-sober graphic scenes increased a hundredfold.**

 **Okay, enough serious stuff, *takes out imaginary hallucinogenic inhaler*.**

 **So, I'd like to take up this occasion to ask you guys if you like where my past narrative is going? (and I think that the next chapters are not going to be as gory as the first two of the past narrative)**

 **So, I thought for once that Id refrain from putting in my signature lines; but a vision in my sleep got the better of me...thu** s," **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome" (No I didn't get a vision...I'm just...you know...i mean...waah you meanie😣)**

 **So, I'll probably have to stop rambling at this point and Q &A is a surefire way to do that. ..**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by Sithlord**_

 _ **Q:-**_ _How hot do you think you are in a scale of 1-10._

 _ **A:- 12.**_ _Next..._

 _ **(P.S. After conjuring two...I think I'd be conjuring you...) These lines were not in the draft.. 😨😨😨 *Help* I'm possessed...Im early by an hour...whaaaat?**_

 _ **( Next Update on 20 th june 5 am IST)**_


	12. Chapter twelve: Repeat III

The monotonous clanging of the construction workers were now getting on his nerves. Kureo was a patient man but the infernal noise coupled with the fact that he had lured himself into a ghoul scandal did not do much to soothe his shot nerves.

The medley of at least 40-50 ghouls were grinning at him as if he was the main course after Spaghetti Bolognese. His mind always thought of crazy thoughts and wierd comparisons when his adrenaline started pumping. Some of the larger bouncer type ghouls had started brandishing their Kagune which seemed to me pulsating in colours showing thier excitement.

The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth from the uppercut an expecially fast Ukaku ghoul delivered to him with her hand. He suctioned forward the blood from the recesses of his mouth and spat beside him. His eyebrows went up ever so slightly before the glint of madness took form in his eye. He arched his feet and in a reverse backstep while grasping the handle of his black suitcase he tugged out two ornate katana handles on which a fluid, slightly viscous material hovered for a moment and in an asynchonous flash , hardened into the katana blade with a flash of light

He grinned.

Moving forward using his momentum gathered from the support of his blades; he spun his left katana feigning a strike of a medium built ghoul's kagune and his torso while at the same time parrying a flurry of strikes from behind. Using the dead ghoul as a shield, he threw his weight around agile and nimble as a cat; and used the ghoul's mass to propel himself into the air while taking out hordes of the bouncer class with a deadly air acceleration preceeded by a maximum power twin thrust that compromised his defence for a moment. A binkaku with a better built and longer kagune like the body of a rattlesnake took this opportunity to dial down his killstreak and made him lose his balance and land on one feet while his left katana went flying off into the auditorium stage.

Some of the previously unnerved ghouls found renouned vigour when Mado seemed to have been rendered less dangerous by his suppossed loss of his weapons. A particularly fast Ukaku type who seemed to be taken safe subterfuge after his premptive strike sensing an opportunity raced forward to him with her kagune that were shaped like the serrated edges of the wings of a praying mantis pointed to skewer him.

Mado looked into her dark eyes and merely propped his injured self by means of his remaining weapon. He put his hand forward as if he welcomed her whole heartedly.

His face lit up with a smile when he saw her blood splatter on his suit. From his left hand emanated five red claws that emasculated even that of a prominent prototype armament quinque extended from the opal ring in his left hand forming the crux of this new horror seeing which many of the lesser ghouls disbanded; while not giving a damn about there former commarade who now law skewered on Mados left hand with her windpipe violated by his hand encased in all red.

Mado quickly let go of his armament class quinque to reveal a charred mutilated hand which the armament class quinque had devoured. Putting that hand in his coat pocket he used his constitution which was remarkably better with one of his hands dishing out a quick succession of slashes to the remaining ghouls. His left flank was unguarded but it mattered very less when he left the room swaggering without a care for the multitude of dead bodies that lay scattered in his wake...

Before closing auditorium door he heard one final scream of mad hope which he recognised as a ghoul coming at his from behind. He presumed that it may have been feigning to be dead all this while for this chance and the moment he felt its presence within the hit arc of his sword he spun around on remarkable grace on his heel before in his final moments of delivering the fatal blow.

He stopped when he saw his own child; albiet grown up with her kagune ranging in multifarious multitudes of colour before her eyes turn all black and the taut tendrils pass through his body.

He wakes up prespiring all over his CCG desk and finds himself fallen asleep while writing the specifics of the earlier days mission in his report.

He looks at the sun peeping in from the white blinds and he recalls the smiling face of his daughter that he saw in his dream while staring intently at his charred left hand and the opal ring that lay beside...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 19/06 /2016)

 **So..., heya most valued reader I embellish your continued patronage. ( That sounds like the worst wallmart commercial ever *facepalm*)**

 **Okay, so thats how I ruin another of my author's note right at the beginning. (Way to go Neil😑)**

 **So, as you intellectuals may have previously noted that my past narrative are just vaguely attached tie ups in contrast to the tight flow of my present narrative, i.e, the one with Haise. If you didn't, then well;...Saitama salutes you. (Love you man...xd😗)**

 **Okay so, shoutouts...an enormous shoutout to readers across the globe for cheering me on an extracting any amount of spoilers as humanely possibe. And to my mentors and friends lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for being epically awesome and throughly supportive all this while. Another shouout to janetkristi14 (sorry if I got your name wrong) for your kinds words yet again...Personally, I'd really appreciate it if you could make a profile on and probably all the others will agree with me.**

 **And lastly, to my betareaders #KelaneKarthikv8.4 and #instamanager who seem to have abandoned me...*sniff*... (.the former because of his router problems and the latter because of relationship issues.)...waah...come back😢😢**

 **So, as we say in our native language Klingon, in the planet of Orr'bukk...,"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome" ...And, just adding something for you guys... Don't keep my idoysyncracies to yourself and spread the word as far as possibe... ( I know you guys probably won't. ...but still its worth a shot😅)...*sniff***

 **Okay so I completely forgot, Mado's fighting style came to me as a revelation while hearing a remix of "Terminite-BeastMode" by DubstepGutter on YouTube ...Its a very sick beat and goes quite well with reading this chapter so, don't wait and give it a whirl while reading this.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via review by janetkristi14**_

Q:- _Is he your brother? (Referring to Jsho)_

A:-( _**Yeah, I know that you did say that you understood it on your second comment; but hey just clarifying stuff cause its been quite a lot of time I've been asked the same question**_ ) _Yeah, so a few frequently wanter answers ( as you peeps seem to care more about my brother than my story...*sniff*)_

 _1\. Yes and no...He's my uncle's second son._

 _2\. The older one is 5yrs old and is called jsho.(Different Kanji tho)_

 _3\. Jsho (the smaller one) has his kanji spelt like yameru (word) preceeded by kaku (write)...while, the older ones kanji goes like tsuide (precedence) followed by shou ( design)._

 _( Happy now you lot?)😠😠_

 **(P.S. So Russian cuisine is quite something...eh?😧 Oh I'm not on time...I'm an hour early...dammit 😥)**

 **(Next update on 22 june 5am IST)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Repeat IV (prologue)

You told me that all I lost was for my own good. Liar.

You told me that people depended on me now. Fake.

You told me that leaving myself behind was my best choice. Really?

You led me here. You put me through. You changed me.

NOW. YOU. SHALL. FACE. THE. CONSEQUENCES.

YOU.

Sleep was another respite she now ran away from. It is different; that is the loving gaze of a mother when contrasted of the ever vigilant sight so that the little being does not self harm herself from the newly growing kagune of hers. Razor sharp.

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 21/06 /2016)

 **My Sincere apologies.(No really)**

 **Probably the most depressing chapter in the history of . My Work edu teacher seems to hate me and has piled a huge shitload of work on me. And you guys have none but the illuminati to blame.**

 **Okay so I havnt got the time for rambling today it seems...so id be reusing a little bit of previous stuff...**

 **1)Okay so, shoutouts...an enormous shoutout to readers across the globe for cheering me on an extracting any amount of spoilers as humanely possible. And to my mentors and friends lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for being epically awesome and throughly supportive all this while.**

 **2)"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"**

 **No time for questions tday Im in a damn hurry.**

 **(Ps. Late again i gues...yaay...btw, Im probably gonna face an internet blackout till monday, so you guys can expect a double chp upload on that day you greedy pigs😗😗 love you man)**

 **( NEXT update on 27th june 5 am IST...sorry😅)**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Repeat IV (Thieves)

"What keeps you awake?",Kureo had asked his wife one day while underneath the sheets snuggling close with a dreamlike haze on his eyes. His wife sat propped against the headboard of their bed with a book in hand. The soft white glow of the orient shaded nightlamp emanated against her features and accenturated her sombre gaze. Turning towards Kureo she merely smiled and recited a line from the page she held open-,

"~One was a book thief; and the other stole the sky~".

Both have forgotten those days of what is to love so deeply that words and expressions and trivalities have long since disappeared in what might be called a seeming amalgamation of daily routine. The book thief has long since had her book besmeared with bloodstains as calligraphy; and the other painted his own sky black.

Nights stopped coming with the soothing peace and warmth that it did before; nor do the books and the deep sleeps remain in their melancholy eyes. A long forgotten dream it seems; one that seems as distant as a fantasy, a dreamland. All her solace was; but the stolen sky and the silent winds. Katsuka shook herself from this stupor and with the corner of her eye checked if the infant was sleeping soundly. She saw the gentle rising and falling of the chest of the little thing and confirmed her doubts when she saw her sleeping posture and sparce staccatoed breathing. She slipped out of her sheets and pulled on her silk nightrobes and walked towards the open balconey. The refreshing night air stung her white skin; the glint of her tears from her countenace had long dissapeared; but her mascara told a different story. She looked stunning; an example of a diva even with black mascara lines on her cheeks; her neck length hair fluttered slightly and she looked at the sky...

The sky, such painted such a vibrant red that could be attributed to that of the maddened artist who cuts his veins, who let his blood flow; to find that perfect red to bestow upon the thin lips of his maiden.

There comes a revelation when one stops crying; when one's ruins tower taller than the person ever did. When one loses her past self to the deeds that she commited currently. A time comes when all emotions lose their way to only the sly trickle of determination like that of adrenaline in an IV. It is not instantaneous; nor is it steeled but it is certain.

She inhaled deeply while closing her eyes and then she exhaled deeply as if she was letting go. As if she would be starting anew and looked out at the horizon..

When she felt two arms on her waist that she took a moment to recognise as that of Kureo. A ghost of a smile flashed on her lips as she mused inwardly and asked,"What keeps you awake?".

Kureo breathed on her neck,

"~One was a book thief; and the other stole the sky~"...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 23/06 /2016)

 **Surprise...Okay, so a lovey-dovey chapter for you bastards who have been requesting one for a while. Romance isn't exactly something well versed in so here you go. Feel free to berate, humiliate and enrage me in the comments like you've all been doing this while. (As if you guys will stop if I tell you to😬)**

 **Ummm...what do I generally do after my first four lines that no one reads?**

 **Aha...sarcasm... (I meant Shoutouts...Honestly I did😇)**

 **Okay so, an enormous shoutout to my network operator for not cancelling my line as I didn't recharge and giving me an extention, also to E3 for hyping me up yet again for games that don't work above 10 fps on my ancient Rig and a stat one to my greatest pals and mentors on , lifeisahiddenriddle and crystal013 for being casually epic. And last but not least to everyone of you guys who still support the two bit nutjob I seem to be.**

 **So, coming to the line that nobody, not even great feminazi can ignore,** **"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome" ... (That** **was** **anti-feminist right?)**

 **It has come to my notice that you dudes question my joblessness and have explicitly asked me to make an "Apology" where I apologize to various people. Well, if you could see the tone i use when I'm cursing the entirity of humanity in asthmatic phase of rage, I'd probably win a 10000 dollar prize in a particular home video show. (Love you man😗)**

 **Anyway, being the attention seeker and the internet-whore that I am (not), and just out of pious appreciation of my reader's critisicms I will do my best and tell you guys to visit a psychiatrist. (God, How jobless am I ?)**

 **So , like always, I'll stop rambling and spare you my retardedness (Is that even a word?)**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by fangirlof_dayear**_

Q: _I love your writing style and will from now on be your yandere fangirl forever...okay?Xoxoxoxo_

A: ( _ ***shivers run down my spine***_ ) _Awkward scilence..._

 **(P.S: So, I did actually publish a chapter even while facing great odds...and ummm...as far as the double chapter is concerned...mothers day is right around the block...so keep your fingers crossed...Im early...no..I'm late...no...Im...possessed...Bawahahah)**

 **(Next update on 27th june 5 am IST)**


	15. Chapter fifteen: Repeat IV (Thieves II)

" _One was the Book Thief, the other stole The Sky_

 _One stole books, full of knowledge and clear thinking. Sentences and quotations worthy of one's mind_

 _The other stole the sky, and put it forth into her eyes_

 _It was a tall tale from the beginning, full of pivoting turns, and raging storms_

 _Discovering one's feelings for one another, and missives exchanged_

 _Disconcerting of the human eye, for their friendship was a beginning of an ending_

 _The Book Thief began to alleviate upon the simpler things in life, and ascribed them into empty, linear pages which soon sculpted stories, fairy tales, and interesting little missives_

 _The Book Thief began to describe the narrow thoroughfares, and the somber brick variations_

 _The Thief of the Sky dedicated himself to appealing the sky towards her viewing, and beliefs shifted from one to another, and seemed to shape differently_

 _Lessening daguerreotypes inside of a well-crafted chestnut chest within an abandoned home which lay a scribbled letter, signifying haste_

 _The thieves resided to their thievery together, assuring that the police wouldn't discover them through the lisp of their words_

 _The thief of the Sky, whom was a common debonair, wasn't as dainty and delicate as he seemed_

 _Nor did the Book Thief, whom was whimsical in fairy tales and other stories and thoughts from the top of her head_

 _The Thief of the Sky grew weary, but he listened to the birds chirping and the leaves rustling above, sending ones down ever so slowly, for that was what would happen soon enough"_

 _-_ _ **Anonymous**_

Katsuka had probably thought that he was asleep when she told him the trifling first line. But the haunting beauty of it made him lie wide awake the whole night. It would be to his dying breath that he would remember these lines.

It was long ago when he had discovered that the lines were not from any book; but from the quaint bounded leather diary she kept and had long since forgotten about. But, Kureo still kept it with him oblivious to her knowledge. He read it to thier child many times when she was not around; his word seemed to have a tranquilizing effect on the infant.

"She looks a lot like you", Kureo had once remarked to Katsuka in a careless moment. Katsuka smiled with a sad wilted smile.

He knew that she was dying inside; he knew that she could not sleep. He had been faking those nights of sleep while actually being wide awake when he saw her at the balconey one fateful night.

When one day he couldn't just bear her solitude anymore. He felt the refreshing night air sting her white skin; He fixated on the glint of her tears from her countenace that had long dissapeared; but he knew by means of her mascara that told a different story. She looked stunning as always to him; the very definition of his goddess, his soulmate even with black mascara lines on her cheeks; her neck length hair fluttered slightly and she looked longingly at the bloodred sky...

He followed her with muffled footsteps and her sigh of pathos made him instinctively slip his hands around her waist to her surprise and she asked the one question that he never thought she would have.

He could feel themselves connected even though by sharp strings that cut even across the chasm. Strings that he would hold tightly even with bleeding hands to reach out to her and he replied,

"~One was a book thief; and the other stole the sky~"...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 25/06 /2016)

 **Okay, yeah...I actually finished the two chapters I was supposed to.**

 **So, dear reader I present to you my first DOUBLE upload...**

 _*audience gasps*_

 _*women start crying*_

 _*old man stands up and claps*_

 **Enough...Enough fanfare...**

 **Okay so as you guys already know, that we are celebrating mother's day by means of this upload, but actually we are celebrating...FOUR things**

 **[*Sonic shockwave lashes out from speakers*]**

 **[*Mushroom Cloud*]**

 **Dammit, can you dimwits stop with the blown out of proportion Virtual FX?**

 **Its, hard already speaking in the dust and heat...**

 **Okay, enough digress, coming to point back again...**

 **1\. Its Mothers day... (Yaay!) (P. 16 in dedicated to it)**

 **my Mothers birthday... ( Im talking about sunday, if anyones cares)**

 **3\. I reached 10000+ words...so it calls for a celebration**

 **4.I reached 2k views... (PartyPartyPartyParty)**

 **5\. I am clueless about what to write in the A/N for the adjoining chapter.**

 **Me: You buffoons ...scratch dat last one...immediately.**

 **Betareader: *sits on rotating evil chair crosslegged* Final draft bro Sorry *smokes on hypothetical cigar***

 **Me: Wait what? * facepalm***

 **So, how have you guys been liking the story so far? It's just because of your good wishes and patronage do I write these stories. Many will say that a Mado POV was unnecessary, but Id say tell you to keep a little faith...afterall, though I say it myself, its necessary build up...**

 **As for the poem, all I can say that the person who wrote such beautiful lines, somehow died somewhere inside, somewhere silent and in solitude...just what he preferred. Thus, I take no rights on** _ **his**_ **poetry.**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by mad scientist**_

Q: _Do you bleed? (Lets see how you tackle this one)_

A: _**No, not even once a month...**_ _*fireworks like its fourth of frikkin july*_

 **(Next update on 29 june...So see yo the- Wait a second...Its a double chapter...for heavens sake...meet you on the next page...)**


	16. Chapter sixteen: Repeat V

The days were passing by unnoticed like fleeting Sakura blossoms falling on the ground. Lili was growing up. She was growing up differently. She was blissfully unaware of what she was. She was unaware of what she could do.

Everytime she seemed to look at the mirror and stare for hours without any rhyme or reason, Katsuka got an unexplained premonitory throb of acute fear in her heart. She seemed to have slight control over turning her kakkukan to look like a normal eye; but whenever Katsuka's eyes turned for a second she seemed to revert back to those horrid black eyes of hers.

It was a fine June night,the moon was alight in the had gone outside to get some stuff from the general store. Katsuka was in their penthouse kitchen cooking up a literal storm with her infinite culinary poweress. The door was left ajar...

When suddenly footsteps were heard and a couple of people on clown masks barged in through the door and started looking haphazardly for something. Akira was on her guard from the moment she heard the loud crash. Looking for weapons she chose a frying pan and a kitchen knife when she heard one of the intruders bellow," We are the Fraternity of Clowns...We posess a CCG rating of S~ and will bomb your house inspectors".

Katsuka tied her hait into a creased knot which made it resemble that of a Samurai coincidentally. Seeing them barge into room after room she quitely holed up against the kitchen door waiting for them in ambush.

Like certain she noticed from the corner of her eye that a thin ruffian in a highschool student shirt came rushing to open the Kitchen door and she merely extended her frypan at a certain angle.

"BANGGGGGGGGG",

Echoed the reververation of the pan along with the muffled cries of the man who Katsuka had deftly landed some very precise strikes in his unguarded moment which sent him collapsing reeling over completely silenced.

She had some very certain traits when it came to battles; unlike her husband; he mind went completely blank except for battle related information and also unlike her husband who resorted to showoff during spars and bouts; her style was precise and deadly without much ornamentation. Judging by the footsteps she estimated around three more men in her vicinity. Crouching very low; she moved swiftly towards the next bulky man in the highschool uniform. Scanning her surroundings she moved in a flash and distangled the telephone wire which she used to strangle the second chump from behind. Easy work. She mused.

Suddenly, she saw one of the ruffians come up from behind her due to a lapse in her concentration and was going to shout for backup when he was cut short by Katsuka dismembering him with her kitchen knife. He tried to release his pathetic Kagune to which Katsuka just gave him a fake flirty smile and said, " Awwww...SMALL...Period".

Her eyes flashed fire back again and she suddenly remembered Lili who she had forgotten in the heat of the battle and rushed to the bedroom where she-

The left side of her face splattered with red. Her eyes widened, not in agony...but in..

Fear...She was scared of the being who looked like her child but had eight spider legs protuding out from behind her. Each leg ended in a twin groove as big as a broadsword and with eyes on each end near the tip.

At the end of the blades lay a ghoul prised open like what an infant does to a flower which hasn't bloomed yet. She gives a violent jerk to her kagune which drops the mess of a ghoul as it receeds back into her body and looks up to her mother.

Kureo takes just this very moment to come swaggering into his home where he sees her wife transfixed at their child and bodies lying on the floor and blood spilled like confetti; his left earphone automatically drops from his ear as he asks bewildered, " What on earth happened here?"...

When Lili giggled and said for the first time..,...,

"Mama..."

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 25/06 /2016)

 ***waves hand awkwardly***

 **Salutations mere earthling...I believe we've met before?**

 ***the green screen in annihalated* And comes out from the smoking heap...Its a bird..Its a plane Nooo...Its lifeisahiddenrid-...wait what?**

 **Me: Icanreallyexplainwhatsgoingonover-**

 ***super sayain slap* *my heads turns right***

 **LIHR: Get your shit straight man...For heavens sake**

 *** I bow down in shame* I reaaly needed that man...**

 **He dissapears .. . A vision perhaps?...* silence***

 **Where the hell is a VFX explosion when you need one?**

 **Arrrghh...DIMWITS? Dammit they ditched me *sniff***

 **Okay, so Shoutouts...Firstly, to all mothers who brought us wherever we are in life; we all you all an unrepayable gratitude. So, this one's for all those mothers regardless that they can fight ghouls with frying pans or not... (hehe...see what I did there?) Secondly, an enormous one to my biggest mentor and the person who has a one line cameo in this chapter, lifeisahiddenriddle and to my other great friend Crystal013 who has been one of my greatest of course a huge one to my betareaders who from now on officially do not exist. So positions open y'all. Anyone? *grasshopper chirps***

 **And last but not the least; an ginormous shoutout to all my readers who have been supporting me and have given me great support whenever I was low.**

 ***gigantic nuclear shockwave explosion***

 **Really...now? Of all times? I was getting sympathy points...ya ungrateful lot.**

 ***cracks fingers like Kaneki***

 **SHIT JUST GOT REAL...**

 **[{( Please standby...We are experiencing some technical Issues *random elevator music*)}]**

 **So, where were we?**

 ***stage light flickers and dies amidst an annihilated stage***

 **Okay, enough of my split personality ramblings.**

 **Anyway, as the flow goes...** **"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"**

 _ **Very Ambigous Second Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by Boomboxing**_

Q: _When will you be beginning with the present narrative man? Love ya flow..._

A: ( _ **Hey, thanks. Thats probably the nicest and most decent question anyone has asked me in a while**_ ) _So yeah, I'll repay the favour and be serious for a change, Chapter 18...You're sure to see Haise there._

 **(P.S. So that concludes my first double chapter bonanza...Do comment if you liked it...Btw, Im late am I? Don't know the time...probably Im early)**

 **(Next chapter on 29th june 5 am IST)**


	17. Chapter seventeen: Recollecton v1

She was always in a hurry. Bedsheets ruffled, cupboards messed up, fridges not closed. Her aura seemed to radiate a kind of frolick and hurry that it seemed to be a part of her now. The tiny restroom door was the only one a yellow flickering light seemed to be emanating out from. The shower door opened with the premonitory whirr of its sliding wheels, and the distinctive staccato of hot water being slowed from its point of origin with the metallic noise of the shower knob being closed.

The first drops of water from her wet purple bangs that got dislodged from her wet neck when she gave it an unconscious shake arranged themselves back as straight veins forming an amalgamation with smaller clusters else where. Her pink bathrobe did not betray much, but her delicate well-endowed frame . The contour lines of her shapely bathrobe left much to the imagination.

She was humming a tune, while she leaned on to the left allowing her slightly longer than neck lenght bangs fall to the side as she did very little justice to them by drying them with a small towel. Seeing the inevitable, she let out a whelp of disgust and stormed out of the room.

Her tinged eyes narrowed down to a squint as she surveyed the room with keen concentration and finally seemed to find the dreaded machine she was looking for. Picking up the hair dryer that she considered a necessary evil. She began her endeavours of drying her bangs, albiet with a bit more determination this time.

Going behind the changing partition that she kept on a whim even though she lived alone and due to its oriental design; The backlit shadows and the few inches below the partition, which showed her lithe white feet on which a pink bathrobe fell . The play of shadows along with her various different efforts didn't do much to satiate.

A white shirt with its hands rolled back and a black, thinly patterned skirt and twenty minutes later she came out with a twirl and a flourish before hastily applying a tinge of blush to her cheeks and other minimalistic additions to her delicate features. She picked up a black duffel bag which seemed to be pre-stuffed and started off at a hurried pace after donning her slightly heeled shoes.

A bus ride and a few enamoured males later, she reached a small glass door panelled on the sides with oak on the sidewalk of a rather posh West Ginbura location. Taking out a single silvered key that contrasted with the golden doorlock; she rotated the levers three times before it finally gave and entered through the door whose overhead bells jingled merilly as it always did announcing the arrival of a customer.

She put her duffel bag down on the counter along with her keys from which hung a very familiar minature of a quaintly familiar rabbit mask. She went through the service door and crouched down low to under the counter to turn on the power to the mains which liberated the small cozy coffee shop from the last vestiges of darkness. She went out of the service door and picked up a placard that rested on the side of a circular coffee table. Carrying it out of the oak panelled glass door she remembered to spin the placard that previously notified the patrons to their pathos that the shop was closed to another word that brought a huge smile on the mouth of many an enamoured male bewitched by her cute yet slightly sad smile.

She put the placard outside and breathed in the fine, crisp morning air and went back into the shop with that familiar jingle.

" :Re "

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 28/06 /2016)

 _"Beauty queen of only nineteen; She had some trouble with herself._

 _He was always there to help her; She always belonged to someone else._

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spending every day;Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile; Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved(2)_

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door; yeah;I want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I know I tend to get so insecure;It doesn't matter anymore"_

 _\- Maroon 5~ She will be loved._

 **Yaay, way to go Neil...You began your author's note with a pop song...😑. Thats such a cliche... Okay, so probably it seems that Haise short term amnesia has affected me too as I sortta wrote this chapter in a daze and cant seem to recall this lovely little woman.**

 **Any help people? Just kidding guys...*silence* ( So, that was officially just sad; this transcends lame now)**

 **Okay, so shoutouts before become that overthinking loser lost in pathos, an ENORMOUS shoutout for my newest friend, the guy who I'm dedicating this chapter to and probable future BFF(Did i say that publicly? Eeeeek) Haruhi02, another awesome spawn of this unholy site. Thanks for the 14 reviews and such a long letter and medical fees for the stroke that followed. ( I guess the last one was Mom). And, also to my other great mentors whose continuous support and ability to withstand my drop-dead boring logic and questions never ceased to amaze me...A huge hand for lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013. ( CLAP! YOU RETARD!) (Love you man). And ofcourse, my exalted readers without whom I'm nothing but a a guy with devillishly good looks ( Guilty!) , I really appreciate everyone of your views and will take a moment to establish my gratitude for the 2.1k views and my acute hatred for decimal .**

 **And anyway, being the master in the sacred forgotten art of copypastejutsu, I will allow a demonstration of my poweress,** **"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by Sithlord**_

Q: _I deny to accept the fact that this "Neil Idoyitshi" of yours is one person at all, I belive that you're a society and require proof of the forementioned. ( Give me any facebook account of something if you are to prove yourself)...can you?_

A: ( _**Man, it's nice having people creating conspiracy theories sourrounding me but don't you think that you seem a little obsessed?**_ ) _Firstly, my profile itself says that I have a split personalilty issue. ( Heavens know how many more) So, I'll cut you some slack to this observation. Secondly, Im honoured that you want to get to know more about me on social networking sites and I'd have gladly shared my accounts for you to do so. But isn't it kinda against the rules of anonymity in this forum. Comments are welcome on this issue..._

 **Anyway, I'll be ending with a slight announcement that this chapter is neither part of the past narrative(Repeat) nor the present one (Haise); but is a completely new addition to my fanfic as an exclusive narrative(Recollection) where I try to paint a pen-picture of scenes previously seen in the manga/anime while adding stuff of my own for a greater storywise appeal. Another Recollection chapter would have to wait a while. Another big reason for this chapter is that they do actually serve a slight sinister purpose which is none other than making Haise's trauma more vivid and leaving quite a coppery taste in your mouth ( Did I even write the last line? Am I this sadistic?)**

 **(P.S. I just got the state alchemist watch from FMA a few days ago, its just plain awesomeness...Thanks Amazon and BooyahChicago...Btw, this update is half an hour early again? Sheesh...how the hell am I being so punctual?)**

 **(Next update on 1st july 5 am IST)**


	18. Chapter eighteen: Voices

"Carnage. It's a hauntingly beautiful emotion. Not the destruction, nor the blood but the very own concience of one's own reckoning eating away bit by bit at his soul.", echoed in the dark nothingness that engulfed him.

He panicked and looked at random directions with sharp jerks of his neck to identify a source for the words. The timbre of the words were very sharp, jagged and engulfing pretty much like the current darkness. The eerie quality of the voice my multiplied tenfold by its voiceless quality.

He inhaled and composed himself. He started running forward to which the voice replied with a slight sigh, "Run all you want...but the mirrors". He had tested the voice for any kind of sentinence and proof that it was not a recording when he was caught off guard by the mention of mirrors my the voice.

He felt the skin of his palm searing at edges when he finally understood what the voice meant. His blood trickled down from his palm falling soundlessly onto the ground. He could see his blood illuminating its whole passage with a blackish-red fluorescence as it fell on to a shard of glass right below himself.

He could see himself, with his eyes closed through the illumination of his blood on the mirror. He looked at himself terrified as his reflection leisurely opened his eyes as he saw his own one-eyed kakukkan staring back at him. Slowly his reflection convulsed its face into a kind of psychopathic smile as a solitary hand emerged from the shard and grabbed his throat in a mad bid to choke him...

"It is common psychology, that we never dream about what happens to us after when we die, our nightmares are only till our truck falling off a cliff until the very last second before collission , or the reapers with his blade held high brings it down with inhumane speed inches from our neck. The we wake up...".

He had long wondered if it was the same with death; if he would wake up to a higher state of existence. But he was there now...watching his cold dead body...watching it choke...watching it choke by his own arm...

He was choking his own self through the mirror; he the one who had extended his arm from inside the mirror. He was mortified to notice that he was enjoying every last quiver of his spasmodic body that he was choking from inside the mirror.

He was killing himself...he was inside the mirror...he .HIMSELF. The world on the other side of the omniously shard sharped window spun like it was made of glass. Like it was churning it's glass pieces; crushing them into particles in its mad impresario twirl. Every one of the shards were hit his body on the other side as more and more wounds led to more bloodloss which seemed to gleam ever stronger with more volume.

His fingers quivered as he tried to reach forth with his new hand which seemed to have lost its strength after choking his other self. His paralyzed fingers couldn't do much to his favour but he did not have to see his body on the other side getting shredded into bits when the bright neon red illumination that now flowed exploded in a expanse of pure red...

When his addled eyes cleared and his blurred vision slowly restored he found himself staring back into the one eyed kakukkan of his doppleganger. He instinctively jumped back a few steps when he noticed the wind and the soft moonlight on his body. He saw that a vast crevasse seperated him from this monster that looked like him.

"SEE", his twin bellowed in a hate stricken voice," SEE WHERE YOU HAVE PUSHED ME?". " SEE THIS VAST DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND MY BODY YOU THIEF?. YOU ARE NOT WHO IS THE OWNER OF THE BODY YOU HAVE DONNED", ended the shadowed hate stricken figure as he screamed over the deep expanse. His vocal chords were ravaged and he coughed up blood. "There is no other death than oblivion", said the figure hoarsely, but his words resonated in the formers ears.

" I will wrest from you what is mine; and then I will...", said the shadowed figure shrinking further in a smaller figure as his voice seemed to get thinner and thinner like that of an eight year old girl who continued from the moonlight shadows, "Kill you...".

The now-small figure looked up to the dumbstruck boy above and in the moon light the last thing he could see was was her bleeding eyes and angelic smile as her eight jagged spider-like legs came rushing towards him with inhumane speed inches from his neck...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 30/06 /2016)

 **Ohkay, so its probably time for another of my authors notes that no one reads...*Yaay*. Voices in your head...hmmm...ask me! ; I got quite a few...**

 **Anyway, enough creepy stuff. Im starting my shoutouts today, with a humongous one for Tsukki who threatened to kill me if I didn't make his haiku the first line of my chapter [(c) Haruhi02]. And to my three greatest friends and awesomest hellspawn of this unholy site, Haruhi02, Lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013 a big hand and hypothetical Bugattis. And a big hand to my betareaders for the ass spanking those lazy complaining dimwits deserve. Though, to you #insta_manager I'm pretty damn worried now cause neither do you respond to my calls nor do I see you anywhere anymore.( Not you #KelaneKarthikv8.4, you're getting lawyered...)**

 **Enough smushy-wushy stuff, being the shy,sensitive and caring guy that I am (not), I'd be moving on to questions, (tsundere style and like a boss😎😎) with another demonstration of the art of copypastejutsu. ...,"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome". Oh! Oh! Oh! I got another one...,"Read and let it be Read". ( See what i did there?😇)**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by Seriously ~lame**_

Q:- _You suck man...Hope you're aware of it?_

A:- _*wears aviator shades* **AND YOU SWALLOW...** *Confetti and champagne bottles opened*_

 **( P.S. I'm still a bit hung up on what the sithlord said about me being many people and stuff...anyway,..comments are welcome and oh damn, Im early again...Sheesh)**

 **(Next update on 4th july 5 am IST)**


	19. Chapter nineteen: Awake

His blurred vision focused he vaguely could see a blue nightlamp that he took a while before recognising as his own. The bed with its spotless white impeccable sheets fell to him as an aberration as he didn't bother about changing sheets the day earlier. "Yesterday", he thought staring at his oblong white alarm clock proudly beaming the date in red lettering,"Seems so far long ago...my head". He grasps his forehead and massaged it while trying to remember a sort of vague voice. He settles back into his sleeping position and pulls the sheets onto him; he feels some sort of resistance from the other side of the bed...

...as if someone was sleeping there. He gulps and listens quietly as he finally takes note of the soft breating of someone beside him and his worst fears are confirmed. Turning slowly and mechanically as an unoiled clockwork toy with his expression increasing from shock to sheer terror he looks at her white neck-length hair with her braids open resulting in a haphazard arrangement.

She shifts in her sleep letting her blanket reveal the shoulders and back of her flimsy croptop and her work tie looking very out of place and her wearing Haise's own favourite duck-patterned bermuda that fitted her like shorts.

Haise stifled his own mouth to stop himself from screaming like a little girl and yanks off his blanket in horrible realization and sighs deeply after looking left and right very deeply. He hears a soft yawn coming from the other side of the bed when he feels his logical side of the brain taking a haitus. She starts turning to Haise's direction when started praying to God, Satan and Avicii that he was back in the previous nightmare that he couldn't , like every damn time his message washed off into the great unknowns like billion others due to their prolonged technical issues. She looked at Haise with her soft eyes and said, "Why do you need to fidget so much", in a sombre woody tone compulsary of disturbed sleepers. Haise's ears went completely red and started to emit steam when Akira looked dazingly at the alarm clock and uttered a small feigned note of distress," We're not due till 8 am today...go back to sleep", and grabbed a very wide-eyed Haise's collar and tugged him back to his pillow inches from her face . Haise croaked.

While, Akira fell asleep right infront of him.

After what seemed not two hours, but millenia to him when he was unaware of when or how he could have fallen asleep in that situation; he was awakened by her tie tickiling on his nose. Waking up, all he could do was give her the lamest of his signature smiles he could manage and gradually shift out of the picture to his bathroom to see his regulation overcoat and Akira's suit and stocking haphazardly inside the bathtub.

He fainted. While a stream of crimson ran its course from his nose to the bathroom water outlet. Slowly.

After, a worried Akira and cold water on his face, he woke up completely stupefied and dazed as Akira threw him some new clothes for the day,"Whats wrong with you Haise? It isnt like you fainting in bathrooms and stuff". She pouted slightly.

Haise having miraculously regained some ability of human speech said," Why were we sleeping together?". Seeing Akira's pout slowly transform into a slightly bemused expression he quickly added,"I mean...its no big deal...no...no..no..i mean I'm grateful...and...what I mean...is ..that.. that..you know...". He took a deep breath and composed himself and said,"What happened?".

Akira merely laughed whimsically and said, "We're late already. Come I'll tell you on the way".

Before slamming the door and leaving Haise and his mentality in smithereens; she added with that same aggravating flirty smile of her,

"You closet pervert...".

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 03/07 /2016)

 ***nosebleeds* 😈😈**

 **This is the kinda stuff I think is going on Haise's mind right now...**

 **(Haise mindscape) has stopped working...Do you wish to wait for the program to respond or would you like to restart the application... (...xd)**

 **Anyway, a comedy chapter as promised because the world needed something to balance the creepy stuff... ( *shivers*)**

 **Okay, so shoutouts, a huge shoutout to my best friends on the unholy gathering that we call the land of fanfiction; Haruhi02, lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013 without whose support Id be noting the two bit nutjob ( scratch that..Im still a nutjob). And to the heavens for finally making it rain... ( I meant water cycle you atheist perfectionist quacks😡). And, finally, to every reader without whom I'd be just another jobless guy; I appreciate every one of you guys for putting me where I am.**

 **Enough lovey-dovey stuff... *takes out fabled hallucinogenic inhaler*,**

 **(Its the fourth of frikking July...Lets all wear cowboy shoes and dance the night away like dem elitist left wing socialist gonads...Hell yeah...) Happy 4th july people, this chapter is an excellent beginning to another depressing holiday...yaay**

 **So, take this to hell and back while I demonstrate my ritual of doom,** **"** **Keep supporting like you guys have been doing all this while. And comments, reviews,questions and suggestions are always welcome"...(whose laughing now? *points at lightbulb*)**

 **I'd probably tell you about my long running feud with that bulb , but moving on...**

 _ **Very Ambigous Random Question The Day...**_ _ ***fanfare***_ _ **Source:- Asked via media by Animaniac**_

Q: _Ever watched Deathnote? Can you reverse "Yagami" for me? Pretty please?😘_

A: _You underestimate the power of a jobless otaku. The answer is...*slow drumming* I AM GAY_ _ **(Oh my god...😨😨😨😨 Im literally falling off the escalator)**_ _Your wit sire is legendary ._

 **(P.S. You're a monster for bringing up Amon... Chillax.. he's in Germany most probably...anyhooo...Im late by half an hour...yipeee!)**

 **(Next Update on 6th july 5 am)**


	20. Chapter twenty: Fully Awake

Walking down the kerb with a stupified looking Haise, they got into a public bus wordlessly. Akira took the window seat and a grim looking Haise took the other seat beside her. The bus slowly chugged into motion when Haise spoke up in a low voice,

" You mean to tell me that you carried me home after a full blown out CCG after-party where Gehenersan forcefully took me after he caught you returning with me, after I was "supposedly" crying on a bridge?". Dark lines of pallor spread across his forehead. And you didn't tell me..."THAT I WAS WEARING HIS HAWAIIAN STYLE BERMUDAS INSTEAD OF MINE...ALL THIS TIME?". His animated expression along with his voice gradually increasing in pitch did nothing to frighten Akira but on the contrary made her burst into laughter...

"Well, you seemed pretty amused when you were wearing those-", started Akira; when Haise put his hands on his ears as she continued," No..No..No...You dare not...Youdarenot...don't. ..don't". Akira continued snippets that floated into his ears terrified him beyond anything...

" put in on the head...*gasp*...then the...-throwing party. *can't breathe*...on top...*Nooooo*...you looked so...even I...*STOOOOOP*", The people in the bus were currently giving the wierdo the evil eye... So, Haise had to flash one of his lame smiles of public demonstration and sat down closely beside her again and felt himself figuratively, shrinking to a chibi form. "...and so the party concluded with you getting lucky...Finito".

Haise's eyes were now literally flaring with blue flames, while his chibi version yelled," Come again...I couldn't hear you over the sound of how drunk you guys made me last night...You surely didn't meant 'lucky' right...You said 'lucy'...Please tell me you said 'lucy'!".

"What?", she said slightly carried away...," Yeah,..You got lucky as in 'you got kissed' or 'you had A first time after all' dumbo". She set her fluttering hair back into place without noticing Haise in his chibi form developing cracks and breaking into shards of pottery metaphorically, in accordance with his virtues and purpose of living.

Haise turned slowly and asked in a dark voice, " Who... was...It? It WAS a girl...right?". His face was betraying the one thing he was fearing...

Akira seemed to suppress a blushed look as she turned further towards the window and began playing with her blond hair tossing it into rings, " Tha-at I-uh can-t say...". Haise didn't seem to catch the hint when he stammered," And the Overcoat and stt-t-tockings in the bathtub?.

Then finally light dawned upon him as he pointed a shaking finger at Akira," It cannot be...It was ...Dont tell me...It was...YOU?". His sentence ended with a drawling breath as a shaken Akira looked at him bashfully.

" You do know how I get when I am inebriated...Sorry", she said to a trembling Haise with her tongue sticking out coyly.

Haise replied in a slow, hoarse whisper, "But you're much old-"...

He was cut short by a Mado punch directly across his face along with the glasses of the bus cracking by the sheer velocity...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 03/07 /2016)

 **Okay I'm actually writing this on holy ground as the spirit of Kureo Mado has been haunting me for a while for writing this chapter that he calls "extremely derogatory"..😑**

 **Another funny chapter that Tsukki gagged and bounded me and forced to write,...This one I'd dedicated to all those who are going nuts by this pairing. ..**

 **But, believe me this ship is far from sailed...**

 **So, shoutouts to my hands-down awesome readers on the unholy site who make it worth it. And to those who are still waiting for my past narrative...*evil grin*...Secondly, to my friends Haruhi02, Lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013 who can still go on and on about the stupid stuff I write**

 **So, wasting no more time...and sparing you guys of my usual copypastejutsu...I'll write something new, " Keep Reading, Following, Viewing and Supporting all reviews and comments and critisicms are appreciated. ...Reviewing gives me strength and Following gives me Vitality and favourites give me Mana...Give me more and I shall reward you with my Dank weebo powers...".**

 **So, moving on to the QOTD...**

 **(Revamped question UI...👽👾💀)**

 _#QOTD...Hey AkiraXHaise...seriously?( via media from fam118)_

 _#AOTH...Yep...Go have some nutella with Vanilla Icecream..._

 **(P.S...Finally Im revamping stuff temporarily...The 22nd chp is gonna have a fully revamped author's note format...#fingers_crossed)**

 **(Next update on 8th july 5 am IST...Ciao)**


	21. Chapter twentyone: Filler I

Hi, Im the ghost of Kureo Mado and today's chapter will be narrated by me. This retard of an author was going pretty good in my romance chapters and now he's gone nuts yet again. Wait what? I have a firstborn? Wow, being a spectre did put some years on me.

So, I've been haunting Amon for a few years now; only to find out that the calm white haired boy is the real nuisance...Sheesh.

Author: Somebody get some goddamn salt in here...This ghost is hogging up my chapter...Noo, what if he gives spoilers?

Mado: Spoilers? Yes thats a good revenge...Soo..Katsuka eventually dies..*grasshoppers chirping*. Well, thats not the desired effect...

Author: We all knew that..I'll give you one Arima dies...

Mado: You're kidding!? Right?!

Author: Uh-uh

Mado: Holy Ghostly Gieshas being groped...ARE YOU INSANE? He's the grim reaper himself; even people in heaven watch his fights like football matches...

Author: Well, it seems you've been stalking people a tad to far...Will you please disintegrate or something. I'm trynna tell a story here...people wanna know what happens to Haise after he's punched..

Mado: I'm not going nowhere...

Author: Why even bother using a double negative? You'll have your chapters again after chp 27...Why disturb the current flow?

Mado: Nah-uh ...I'm telling a Haise chapter

Author: GO AWAY...

Mado: no...listen young man...you have already done a lot to disgrace the mado name and thsi chapter being equally sensitive I'll be the one to tell it...

Author: Okay...what If I let you narrate a complete oneshot about the drunken party ; will that be alright?

Mado: Hmm...thats a laviscous deal over there...okay...I believe we have a deal...

Author: So go away; I wanna tell this chapter asap...

Mado: Im sticking around for this one...cause I guess you're out of your specified page limit I believe?

Author: You goddam ghost...You're worse than Simon De Canterville and his cocky crackpot speeches...You spiteful spirit...begone for now...

Mado: You're powerless against me and Trashyama...*evil grin *

Author: ...

Mado: Whoa...Why are you silent?

*black fumes rise from author's body*

*alchemy circle is drawn under his feet in red lines*

* the author looks up with blue eyes at Kureo Mado*

Author (in echoey dual voice): Holy Templar; sacrificial knife SALTED BLADE JUTSU...

*A salted blade appears from an RPG chest*

Author has aquired the legendary salted blade

Author uses Legendary Salted blade

Mado uses run

Ghost of Kureo has fleed

Author: Nobody...NOBODY CALLS TSUKKI THAT...NOT EVEN YOU...

-Neil Idoyitshi ( DATED 03/07 /2016)

 **Okay, so a filler chapter dedicated to Arima san...#RIP ARIMA #COMEBACK**

 **So, this was a risky move for the old man to come brawl with the All-powerful omnipotent author...and I couldn't even continue the story...*waah***

 **NOTICE: My units are very near so, till the 16th of july Im gonna reduce my upload dates to Monday and Friday and from 16th to 8 august its gonna fall to only Wednesday...and after that I'd be starting with my alternation weekday schedule yet again...Im missing you guys already...😭😭😭😭😭😭**

 **#QOTD...The pairing is AkiraXHaise? ( Asked by innumerable people)**

 **#AOTD...No...she's drunk...You'll probably know what happened in the oneshot coming soon.**

 **Shoutouts to all who ever gave me a chance and stand by me...**

 **Anyway, see ya..Ciao**

 **(NEXT UPDATE ON 11TH JULY 5 AM)**

 **EDIT 11TH JULY;**

 **[11/07 5:00 am] Neil Idoyitshi: Todays chp 22 has been delayed due to unavoidable circumstances...**

 **[11/07 5:00 am] Neil Idoyitshi: Will try to upload as soon as possible😞**

 **Thanks for bearing with the inconvienience.**


	22. Chapter twentytwo: Praescribo

Moist blood is very easy to remove from ceramic. Maybe even human blood if you need to. But chocolate? Well, that's a different story altogether. Thus, I always use the napkin when I need to. But, it's a shame, I didn't really need to kill the landlady did I? Oh well, she's dead, can't really cry over spilt mil- I mean blood. That's not befitting of a ghoul.

The lights in the room were turning on and off, as if following a set rhythm to some paranormal setting. The atmosphere was tightly wound; as if unable to let one breath go unheard. In the southermost end of the room lay a desk adjacent to a washroom, with books open akimbo with torn pages adorned by ink from a bottle that had been tilted on the desk not very long ago. The steady drip of the ink on the now bluish marble floors was the only sound the punctuated the dead silence of the deadened room.

The washroom door was left only slighty ajar with a yellow ambient light flooding through the little gap. The water tap on the left wall was dry, a clear indication of apparent disuse for a significant time. The only window inside the washroom was closed, the rust on it's hinges was visible with the shutter glass broken down becasue of age. The toilet bowl was over flooded, with the cover hastily put on. From the toiletbowl a rancid smell was wafting through the air, with a light red tinge to the over flowing water.

And in the midst of the unflushed clog, a single eyeball devoid of an iris stared up into blank space.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, Voilà le portrait sans retouche, De l'homme auquel j'appartiens, Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose"; sang an accented voice from the depths of the room. The reverberation of a soft bassy, yet sophisticated voice was coming into focus. "Ah, Édith Piaf! Such beauty, in a voice, why does the world only take the most talented and beautiful away so fast?".

The tap dancing of feet followed the singing voice which gradually illuminated a silhouette with purple hard in graceful poise with the cropse of an enderly woman with a mutilated face, holding the same with one hand on her waist with the expertise of a ballet dancer and twirling her around.

"Ah, touché. Madamé your feet are still nimble as that of a lithe and lovely fawn. Might I have the honour of your last dance?", spoke the handsome, tall figure intermittently illuminated by the lights of the room. "You will? Ah, its is my pleasure", and french kissed the copse and licked the blood from her lips.

Dancing the time away, the figure suddenly became agitated and yanked his hardphones off from his ears, and nonchalantly let the corpse slip to the floor. He pulled out a black Iphone 7 and fiddled around. "Oh dear lord! Did I forget to renew my Spotify premium licence? Ah my sensitive ears cannot take another darned advertisement by Verizon!. Kanae! Oh my dear Kanae! Why is my Senheiser Oprheus not working anymore?".

The door to the sealed room opened to show an employee in the Tsukuyama Hunting uniform with it's visor lowered down, appearing out of nowhere and letting a flood of light permeate into the blackness of the room. "I'm sorry, Master Shuu, but it seems that you're out of battery".

The silhouette framed an expression of feigned pain. "And what about the other task, my dearest Kanae?".

An expressionless voice replied back from inside the visor, "Yes, Master Shuu. He's been found."

 **Okay, I'm late. And that's probably not something that makes up for my unannounced 2 year haitus. Ahem. Okay. Don't judge me. Who the fu-(ahem) am I kidding? The whole world's gonna jump on the bangwagon to kill me the moment this gets published.**

 **So, point being, y'all missed me, my brillant pedop-, I mean readers ?. Honest. Well, so that's pretty much me back with another chapter after almost TWO FUCKING YEARS. FUCK YES I'M GONNA USE EXPLETIVES YOU ..[the rest of the sentence has been censored by the FBI for a violation of the United Nations Charter on Declaration of Human Rights].**

 **So, as I used to do, SHOUTOUTS! God this feels so good after so many days! A shoutout to Haruhi02 a friend and guide who's been in contact with me even as I was (quite literally) dying. FYI, we're not dating, so shut up already you shippers.**  
 **Y'all would even ship a truck and a planet together.**  
 **[NO I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE AN EARTHCHAN SMUT. N.O SPELLS NO. I WILL NOT]. Also, lifeisahiddenriddle and Crystal013, come back y'all.** ** _*sniff*_** **I miss you!**

 **And obviously sidaratamonokuromu previously #KelaneKarthikv8.4. This guy stayed with me beyond the thick and thin, through hoes and heartbreak. (I'm single, just sayin :3)**

 **Well, I'll be sure to bombard y'all with my stories of heartbreak and the people who've I've dated and dumped, if I'm asked politely. (Go on. Try me.)**

 **So, I'm taking this opportunity to express my heartfelt gratitude to all who still stick around and fill up my PM with messages even today! I'm seriously unworthy of such love. I'll try coming back with sharper, better, quality chapters for you brilliant, amazing people! So, keep supporting, favouriting, reading and commenting! CAUSE I'M BACK Y'ALL. MUCH LOVE.**

 **Very Ambiguous Random Questions of TWO YEARS. (Damn I have a huge stock that I have to get done with. I'll start with two of them to smoothen out the load.**

 **#1) Scariest Creepypasta you've ever read?**  
 **Asked by, TensaiSenpai**

 **A:** _Smile Dog. (Please. Please don't. I love you. I don't want y'all to get psychologically disturbed like me. So just leave this one alone. Please) [Wait, I'm seriously NOT ADVERTISING THIS]_

 **#2) (I'm paraphrasing here) NEIL WHERE THE TEN THOUSAND BLISTERING BARNACLES DID YOU GET DE-ATOMISED TO?**  
 **Asked by, Gaijinsan, RobotKoreo, Manny665, Ranfam, Simmpershipper, Yanderefan and 17 others.**

 **A:** _Okay. So this one's a big story, would it be okay if I did an entire chapter titled "The Dissapearance of Neil Idoyitshi"? (Haruhi no shôshitsu refrence not intended, well, not conciously at least. Teehee). Y'all interested? Seriously?_  
 _Pap me a comment then. Five comments and I do it. Promise._

 **Well, ask me questions! I love questions! Please! Please! GIMME! (^_^)**

 **(P.S. I'll be trying to continue this. I'm honest this time. I won't be putting much load on myself, so it's gonna be one upload per week. That's probably managable! )**

 **(Next update sometime next week. Hallelujah)**


	23. Chapter twentythree: Monochrome

White. Blinding white.

Nights will always be as lonely as you let them. With questions running at the back of your head and a heart full of thoughts that you haven't quite been able to pen down. It's almost too easy too write pieces that talk monologues about pain and solipsia.

Did you notice that your crown slipped off long ago? It's almost too easy to say that you're no more the master of your own mind. You've chosen too many easy paths. When was the last time you ventured into the other side?

Fine. You wanted to master the dark. You wanted to tear people apart. And you do realize that if left you benumbed to the light? Light can exist in the darkest of places. But darkness sticks to people almost like a pungent morbidity in the form of an invisible refrain.

Have you forgot introductions in your search for the perfect epilogue? In the midst of all saturation and transience where did your story disappear off to?

Hey. Are you still there? Are you listening? I'm reaching out. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to make that miracle happen. I'm praying for rain. I'm praying for you.

A book fell. Distinct by the sounds of it's paper being torn.

"I'm praying for me.", the voice finally took shape. The shackles on his left hand touched his pale feet, as he turned to stare into nothingness. His torn monochromatic rainment aflutter in the air. He had a serene expression on his face, paralleling trapped pain twisted into a smiled. His left eye was steaming red fumes, while his right eye had a steady stream of blood falling to his feet.

The figure grinned with feigned happiness. He lifted his right arm and wiped off the blood spilling from his right eye with his arm. "Hey, tell me, when was the last time you felt alive?", the figured cajoled, "Or are you satisfied with being a mere corpse. A dead man walking? Inside the plaited white suit of yours?". The figure let out a forced laugh.

A chair materialized beside the figure. The scene glitched, and the figure now sat in the half broken chair. Weeping. Sobbing ever so slightly. "Why ca-ca-can't you remember me?", screamed the figure in an unearthly voice all off a sudden and stood up while his left eye fumed heavily and shone brighter than the entire scene.

The temporal scene glitched yet again. There lay two figures on two sides of a mirror. One wore a white suit carrying a katana which had an eyeball at its hilt, and on the other side sat a figure, despondent, wearing a torn monochromatic outfit. The monochromatic figure lifted his face, revealing a Half-Kakuja mask jointed like the thorax of an insect revealing a single bloodied red iris, and then he sniggered.

A segmented body resembling a dark centipede with red joints emered from thin air lashing out at the mirror in front of him and breaking it into a billion shards. The suited figure parried the thrust and plowed his eerie katana into the ground, and put his hands in its hilt, inches away from the eyeball. His arms seemed to have taken the brunt of the entire attack. He left his grip on the katana and let it fall to the ground.

The monochromatic figure readied himself and flung himself into the offensive paying no heed to his own recoil. The suited figure put his right hand on his left eye and whispered, "Full Kakkugan release phase 1. Protocol Maxima.". The temporal scene cracked. And along with it his left eye burst out into bloodred flames while a steady stream of blood bled onto his white suit and dropped onto his katana which glowed a tinge of crimson.

The monochromatic figure collided with an afterimage of the suited man as the latter had dodged his preemptive strike and readied himself into an drunken stance devoid of his katana in his hand as his bleeding face showed a sense on ecstasy as he started laughing madly. He loosened his black necktie and opened his suit and opened the first three buttons of his white undercoat that he wore inside. Instatenously from his waist emerged four muscular extensions took form from thin air and shot out directly in front of him as if taunting the insect in front of him to attact.

The suited figure flicked out his tongue and licked the steady stream of blood falling from his left eye and held his katana in his left hand as he used his teeth to remove a white glove from his right hand. He then spat into the ground. "You? Pray for me? Well. Maybe you've been praying to the wrong gods".

The monochromatic figure wailed in inhumane pain as his entire body started smoking vehemently and his Kakuja mask organically grew on his face and his centepede kagune enveloped his left arm in with razor sharp protrusions from each finger. Enraged, he ran towards the suited man digging his bloodred black fuming nails into the ground for greater air draft and pulled them up just inches from his face when the suited figure smiled and drunkenly sidestepped left, parrying the former attack and drove two of his muscular protrusions in between the third and the fourth rib and the other square inside the gut. He reversestepped with his left leg throwing the katana up into the air, and performing an half spin balancing it on his left elbow, talking it by the hilt with his right hand and plunging in straight into the heart of the monochromatic figure.

"Dead men tell no tales", he smirked, and spun to his right as he kicked in the ominous katana square, further impaling the heart of the monochromatic figure, the Kakuja mask tore open from the bleeding face of the latter. The muscular protrusions dislodged themselves from the corpse and shaked of the black blood of his now deceased foe.

"I was never **_you_** to begin with, Kan-".  
The scene glitched.

Black. Pitch Black.

 **So, one of the most action packed episodes in a long while. And I kinda have the gut feeling, that I'm finally getting the hang of fight sequences. And since I've begun the 1K words per day exercise from now on, y'all might expect suprise uploads at the wierd-ass timings. No promised tho.**

 **Wow, I'm suprisingly composed at the moment. No ramblings yet. Maybe that's what a serious chapter does? Meh. I'm no shrink for all I care. Am I forgetting something? Oh yes, shoutouts and random crowd pleasing stuff that no one reads. (Incase you DID read that, don't mind it, it's probably nothing :3)**

 **Well, as the title suggests, the chapter is solely dedicated to my insanely fucked up son'o'gun betareader who's good for everthing EXCEPT betareading, our beloved Sidaratamonokuromu, meh, maybe I should cut you some slack for goading me into writing more action sequences. And here's what happens when you persuade a madman into more heretical activities. (If you're reading this, Tsukiyama is a FLAMING BISEXUAL AND I PROUDLY PROCLAIM THAT PUBLICLY. Yes, I just did). And obviously to Haruhi02 and LIHR and Crystal013. (Guys, I'm still waiting to hear for you people).**

 **And obviously, as I reiterate every single time. I'm nothing without my readers, no matter what race, time, place, ethnicity, orientation or even… even... even… ahem… even.. if you ship Raku with Ono-** ** _*cough*_** **Onodera (TSUGUMI SQUAL 4LYF!). I'm just kidding, I don't judge people for their anime preferences. (Flat Earth-chan assholes can get the fuc- I mean, heck off here. The close tab window is on the left). Anyway, Favourite, Share and Review! That's all I want from y'all. Please get this madman some reviews and questions and there's nothing greater that I love more than your support people!**

 **Very Ambiguous Random Question of the day.**  
 ** _*fanfare by Hans Zimmer plays*_**

 **Q: Do you write the A/N on the spot, or like is it written separately?**  
 **Asked by -san.**

 **A: (Well, very technical yet sober question here)** _Umm, the first few A/Ns were spot-written. But then I moved on to writing it with the story itself maybe on the next morning if I recollect correctly. And now I write the story separately and the A/N seperately. Isolating this chapter as an example, the story and A/N were written in the order, almost right after the story ended I started with the A/N but on a different document. Not that this is already my norm, but does seem quite neat upto here. I hope the pretty much answers your question._

 **And at the very end, my offer for the "Dissapearance of Neil" as a sidestory still is on. Five comments and I do it. But here's the catch (cause I need to motivate y'all), you have till chapter 28. And at the unpredictable rate I'm uploading, I myself have no idea when I'll find myself in the midst of WWIII with Kim Jung Un as the leader of the country.**  
 **So, meh, hurry up!**

 **(P.S. There's this anime about Shogi called Ruoyuu no Oshigoto, it's just started very recently. I'm gonna be following that. Also, I've realized that the North Korean hockey team sucks. Don't let 'em join the South Korean hockey team for the olympics. Nope. Nyet)**


End file.
